


Starting Over

by snowprincess



Series: Shacking up [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Possessive Steve McGarrett, Reference to arranged marriages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:38:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3354512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowprincess/pseuds/snowprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in a world where arranged marriages are commonplace, Steve and Danny make some important discoveries as what they have progresses beyond friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Young Danny noticed an unfamiliar car parked on the street in front of his house as he walked up the path to his front door. He didn’t think anything of it except that it was a bit early for his parents to be entertaining visitors. He had just gotten in from school and wanted to grab something to eat so he could sneak off to his friend’s house to go skateboarding. 

Today wasn’t that day, though. As soon as he set foot in the house, his mother called him into the living room. “Hi Danny! Can you come in here, please?”

 

\-----S-D-----

 

Danny’s life changed that day. His parents had finally given in to the pressure to match up their son. Danny being Danny, decided that that was not the kind of life that he wanted. He had a plan.  
He walked away from an arranged marriage. His parents had urged him to at least agree to meet with the other party, but he’d flatly refused. They’d wanted to marry him off to a guy. He wasn’t gay and besides, he could take care of himself. This was the way of society, though, to find a good match for your offspring, but Danny had his own ideas and chose someone different. And that was just it, wasn’t it? It was a choice. His choice, not his parents’.  
He was very unpopular for a while, but his parents loved him and respected his views. They managed to smooth things over with the suitor’s family and things went back to normal.

 

Danny became a cop and married Rachel, who wasn’t exactly what his parents expected, but he loved her, so he didn’t care. Unfortunately things never turn out the way we hope so when they broke up and his ex wife moved his daughter to an overheated circle of hell, he had no alternative but to wrap up his life in New Jersey. Danny was miserable for a long long time. 

Nowadays he was occasionally bitter and a little weary because he’d left behind the life that he’d made for himself to follow his daughter, only to find himself in what he comically calls, ‘a pineapple infested hellhole’.  
There was lots of work and he was trying to clear a backlog of cases. The latest one was offered to him, though he wasn’t quite sure why. It was quite a bad one. An older male, a cop, murdered in his home. Danny had the misfortune of meeting the son who was a bit of an ass and he now worked with him. Figure that.

Steve McGarrett blew into his life like a freak wind and shook everything up. They grated on each other from the get go, but they had one thing in common. They cared deeply about their work. The man was bossy and it annoyed Danny that he assumed he would follow his lead. He always did. He had to, but he wished the guy would stop assuming he would.

As the weeks went by, Danny was surprised to find that he actually liked his boss. They spent much of their down time together. The days between his time with Grace were no longer a period of abject desolation. He grudgingly had to let go of being bitter as well. Steve kept him far too busy for that and the man could be a little handsy, not that Danny wasn’t quite tactile himself. He felt invincible when he was around Steve and yet he always feared for the man’s safety and his own sanity.

Right now Danny squinted in the bright afternoon sun. He was too hot and his shirt was stuck to bodyparts it had no business clinging to. He didn’t like this island, but it’s where his little girl lived so it was home. Truth be told, the place was starting to grow on him in a chafing kind of way, like when you get used to feeling too hot. You’ll never like it, but it’s no longer unexpected.

He was glad to get in out of the heat and sat down behind his desk. Steve sauntered up just then. The man was a complete brute, but he seemed to have a softer side which appealed to Danny, but he was not about to let him know that. He noticed that Steve liked to take care of him, but did his best to hide the fact. Danny supposed that his partner had a tough façade to maintain.

“You’re wilting, Danno. Come on back to the house for a beer?” Danny was dragged back from his thoughts to see Steve smirking at him. 

“Thanks for insulting me, but yeah, I could do with a cold one.” Danny was already starting to organize the mass of papers on his desk. “Oh, and I’m driving.”

Steve held his hands up in a placating manner and continued to smile at his partner. “Okay, c’mon.”

 

The moment they arrived at the house, Steve headed upstairs. “You know where the beers live. Get me one too?” 

Danny walked through the house and helped himself to a beer from Steve’s refrigerator and opted to put the rest in a cooler box. He went out the back and decided to watch the sunset from the beach. Steve had reappeared in swim shorts and headed for the water before Danny could offer him a beer.  
He sat on the sand waiting for his partner to finish his swim, reflecting on his life on the island.

He was deep in thought and only noticed Steve deliberately blocking the last of his sunlight. The man shook drops of water from his hair, spraying Danny. “Lose the shirt, Danno. C’mon, its hot.”

“Huh?” Danny squinted up at his partner as he moved out of his way.

“Where’d you go? You looked a million miles away.” Steve sat down next to him and looked out over the water. “You’ve been doing that a lot today. What’s up?”

Danny gave his friend a sidelong look. “I was just thinking of how I ended up here.”

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah. I didn’t think I was going to stay. Too different here.”

“And now?” Steve turned, looking directly at him.

“Now I have friends. I know the place better. I even have favorite places here. Who’d have thought it.” Danny was looking across at the horizon and noticed Steve shaking next to him. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing. I think it’s great. With all the complaining you do, I thought you’d always be uneasy here. You look happy, but you had to realize it on your own. You got used to the place when you weren't looking.”

Danny smiled at Steve's explanation and abruptly changed the topic. “Tell me about your childhood. Not everything, I mean. Just the parts you think are important. You hardly ever…”

“I know. I’m sorry. It makes me a little harder to get to know, I guess.” Steve placed a hand on his shoulder and when Danny didn’t complain about it, he left it there. The hand didn’t stay there, though. It moved up to the back of his neck, warm and comforting. “I lived on the mainland for a while, you know that, but there was something else. It's not something I've ever talked about. My family had some strange practices that I didn't care for and as a result, I turned down a marriage that was arranged for me. It wasn’t my kind of thing and we didn’t have that custom here so I didn’t feel that I needed to bow down to that particular rule. Besides, I was really young at the time, so I chose the Navy and I’ve never had any regrets.”

“What about the girl? Did you meet her?” Danny had closed his eyes and was concentrating on the hand lightly gripping the back of his neck. 

Steve had a pained expression on his face which his friend did not see. “There was no girl. It was a guy.” Danny’s opened his eyes to Steve looking at him intently. When Danny made no comment, Steve continued. “What about you? Was Rachel your match?” 

Danny took a deep breath which he huffed out before he spoke. “No she was my own choice, against my parents’ wishes. They had someone all picked out. Coincidentally it was a guy and I didn’t see the point in meeting him or his family. I had plans to be a cop and I had a girlfriend my parents knew nothing about. I don't know why they chose a guy for me. That bothered me for a while, but things were so tense in my family after I dropped that particular bomb, that there was never the chance to talk about it. My dad took it really hard.”

Steve looked the way he did when they were trying to piece together clues. “Danny, the guy that my parents chose for me was from Jersey and your namesake. Isn't that strange? Do you think…”

“What?” Danny was frowning. "Do you think that we were matched? There's no way that can be. No offense, Steve, but this isn't a movie, nor are we living in a fairytale."

“Maybe it’s a coincidence, but how crazy would it be if my father chose you as my match.” Steve’s hand had moved up into Danny’s hair. The other man had his head bent and eyes closed again.

“Well, I think it’s a long shot, but we’re 5-0 and we have the resources to look into it. I'll humor you on this, but I’m not asking my parents.” The moment Danny opened his eyes, the hand was gone and he wanted the warmth back.

They continued to sit until the sun disappeared from the horizon and then moved the discussion indoors. Steve talked Danny into staying and they had dinner together. Danny was concerned about the thoughtful looks that Steve gave him when he thought he didn’t see. This marriage thing seemed to bother Steve and later that night when they went upstairs, Danny to the spare room, he was taken aback by the intense look Steve shot in his direction.

 

END CHAPTER ONE


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve displays out of the ordinary behavior.

There didn’t seem enough time to devote to any type of investigation of their respective pasts and true to form, Danny did not want to ask his parents as there might be backlash from that particular action. All kinds of unpleasant memories resurfaced and Danny was happy that that time in his life was over with. He had decided early on that if he ever had kids, he wouldn't put them through something like that.

The team was inundated with cases and they all worked long hours for weeks on end, but Danny still noticed those looks from Steve, but wasn’t ready to ask what it was about, nor did he think his partner was anywhere near ready to tell.  
Having finally managed to work their way through their heavy case load, they had one more to wrap up before they could have a well deserved break. 

After an eventful day, they were all walking in the direction of Danny’s office, Danny gesturing energetically.  
Once they got there, Kono busied herself with the coffees she’d brought in with her and Chin swiped one of the files off Danny’s desk, looking through it briefly. They’d left everything in there as they’d rushed out to follow up on a tip called in after it was accidentally routed through HPD.

Danny was explaining to Kono why Steve was covered in filth from head to toe after landing in a dumpster. “Oh god. You should have seen the look on his face. It was priceless. He smelled worse than a stable on a hot Saturday. No one wanted to talk to him until he took a shower.” 

“Yeah, thanks a lot Danny. You wouldn’t let him drive the Camaro, so he rode with me. The boss is your partner so you owe me one.” Kono was laughing as she playfully punched Danny in the arm.

It was then that Steve strode in, shirtless, a towel over his head. He stopped scrubbing at his hair and regarded Danny through narrowed eyes.  
“That’s right Danno, laugh it up. Your turn will come soon enough.” He went back to drying his hair, finding himself a seat next to Chin and dropping himself the last few inches onto the couch. 

Danny fell silent, staring at his partner’s sculpted chest, glad for the moment that Steve couldn’t see from under his towel. At the same time, Kono was handing a coffee off to Danny, which he totally missed. He jumped back as the dark liquid splashed all over his blue shirt. “Shit! Damnit, the stuff’s hot!” 

“Jesus Danny, I’m sorry!” Kono moved forward just as Steve pulled the towel off his head and rushed over to Danny to see if he were okay. Steve got there first and actually pushed Kono out of the way. Kono did a shocked, “What the…”, but moved a little to the side. Kono gave Steve an incredulous look which he returned with a ‘what of it?’ one.

Steve focused completely on his partner. “You okay Danny? I’ll get you some ice.” Danny looked down at his ruined shirt, wincing a little since the coffee had been scalding hot. He pulled the fabric away from his chest with a thumb and forefinger, feeling disgusted.

Danny had seen the exchange between Steve and Kono and was wondering what that was about. He’d decided that there had been enough fawning over him and he swatted at Kono and Steve. “Off, you two. Hey, hey, yes you two… ninja twins… off! I can change my shirt by myself. I’m a big boy.” Kono snorted loudly as she and Steve traded a knowing look at his statement.

Steve reluctantly sat back down next to Chin who had been looking at the show with amusement. “What?” Steve said as he settled in, picking up his own coffee. Danny’s shirt came off just as Steve took his first sip. Steve looked up and practically inhaled his coffee, coughing it up. He tried to get up from his seat with Chin patting him lightly on the back, laughing now. “You alright brah? That’s it. Cough it up.” Steve had to deal with coffee coming through his nose, face red, eyes brimming with tears.

Kono and Danny both turned to see Steve, trying to take a breath without coughing and there he was, feeling like a dumbass, for a second time that day. “Steve, you okay?” Danny made a move towards his partner to which Steve put up a hand to stop him. Danny frowned, momentarily confused by his friend’s behavior.

 

Steve knew Danny had a good body, but he looked amazing right at that moment. Compact, yes, but powerfully built. He was perfectly streamlined and absolutely beautiful. His shoulders were lightly tanned after inevitably spending some time in the sun. His bare torso made him look more undressed than he was, considering that his bottom half was clad in dress pants. Steve felt all kinds of stupid and couldn’t actually look Danny in the eye, afraid Danny might see what he was thinking. Kono saw, though.

Everyone in the office fell silent for an awkward moment before Kono spoke up. “Whooo! Half naked guys be everywhere! What’s goin’ on!” Kono fanned herself elaborately.  
Chin walked over to his cousin and grabbed her by the wrist. “C’mon cuz. Stop with the teasing.” They walked away together, laughing, shutting the office door behind them.

The mood in the office remained serious after the cousins had gone. Steve couldn’t stop himself looking at Danny so Danny decided to pretend that he didn’t notice. “Steve, how about we start up that search again. You know, about…”

“…the arranged marriages that didn’t happen?” Steve finished for him.

“Yeah. I’m curious and I know you don’t like mysteries. We’ve got the time now. This case is all but over.”

“I already looked into it.” Steve’s voice was so quiet that Danny thought he’d misheard.

“What was that? I thought you said you’d looked into it.” He was halfway into a fresh shirt.

“That’s right. Seems there’s a database for the marriages that happened, but not for the ones that didn’t. I think we’ll have to ask your parents.”

“What?! No! Can you imagine how that conversation’s going to go down? Have you met my mom? Jesus, Steve. Don’t make me do this.” Danny’s voice had taken on a pleading quality.

“I’d ask my parents, but they’re not around so I guess you’re it. Sorry Danny.” Steve was fiddling with a jagged fingernail and didn’t have the courage to look at his partner.

“Okay fine, whatever, but you owe me.” Steve could hear the smile in his friend’s voice. 

“No problem. Anything you want, Danno. What do we do once we know?” Steve was getting up from the couch.

“I honestly don’t know, but let's cross that bridge when we come to it. What I do know is, I’m starving so get your skates on princess. Day’s over. Let’s go home.”

 

END CHAPTER TWO


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny learns about an interesting legend.

The team had an entire weekend off and Danny went home, exhausted and reeking of coffee. He stumbled as he crossed the doorstep and cursed under his breath. Frankly he didn’t want to have to ask his parents about something that he thought was years behind him. He didn’t bother to turn any of the lights on as he headed directly for the bathroom.

‘Why do even the relationships I didn’t have come back to bite me on the ass?’ he thought as he turned on the shower. He looked at the reddened skin where he’d spilled his coffee. His cock was half hard at the thought of Steve possibly being his match. He touched himself as he soaped up and gave up on feeling guilty about having a hard on because he was hot for his boss.

He decided that he would talk to his mom soon. He at least wanted the weekend to pluck up the courage and to plan how he’d ask. Steve’s behavior was a little strange and it bothered him that he had made finding out a priority after he had made the same decision as Danny. They had both walked away and chosen different paths. Danny let out a frustrated sigh as he looked down at his cock which had now gone soft. He’d lost his train of thought worrying about his partner.

Danny checked his phone as he got into bed and noticed that Steve had not as much as left a text message. They didn’t have plans to meet up so he was on his own for the weekend. He was going to go clothes shopping as he didn’t have many t-shirts or board shorts and decided it was time to make a small concession to life in this overly bright paradise.

 

\-----S-D-----

Kono called Danny at the crack of dawn the next day and he mumbled a response to her invitation to go surfing. He wasn’t very good, but it was something that he’d learned to like. He declined, though. “No can do, Kono. I need to go shopping and I hate shopping. Want to come?”

Surprisingly Kono agreed. “Sure, brah. Someone’s got to make sure you don’t buy any more button down shirts.”

 

Later that day, sitting in a coffee shop, Kono looked very pleased with herself. She smiled sweetly at Danny. “What?”

She patted the shopping bags. “Why the sudden urge to buy casual clothes? I thought you hated t-shirts. The heat getting to you, brah?”

“Yeah, that, and I felt I needed a wardrobe overhaul. New start, you know?” Danny’s tone was slightly sarcastic as he had a forkful of his chocolate cake.

“About time too. Steve’ll be glad to see you in something other than those very tight shirts.” Kono gave him a knowing smile which made him frown.

“What does Steve have to do with this?” Danny asked defensively.

“Take it easy Danny. I didn’t mean anything by it, just saying.” 

“Fine, let’s talk about something else, okay?” Danny motioned for the waiter, hoping to order more coffee. Kono, seeing the somber look on his face, sat forward in concern. “Everything okay, Danny?”

“Yeah… no… I actually have a question. What do you know about arranged marriages?” he blurted.

“Well, I know we don’t practice that particular custom here on the islands, thankfully. Can you imagine that?” She only then took a good look at his expression and moved her chair all the way over to his, placing a hand lightly on his forearm. “Danny, what is it?”

“It’s nothing. I was just curious.” he lied. 

Kono gave him a suspicious look, but continued. “Well, we have lots of old stories surrounding the custom. Some are true, though others are, I don’t know… far fetched and a little over the top.”

“Tell me?” Danny’s smile didn’t seem to make him look any happier.

“Well there’s a very interesting one about same sex unions.” Danny gave Kono a funny look, but she continued as though she hadn’t noticed. “The legend is that if a guy is matched with his soul mate, one of them, and I’m not sure how it works, but one of them can get pregnant. This doesn’t happen often, of course, but then how often can you say, you’ll meet your soul mate?”

“Well, that’s a pretty story, but…”

“…it’s over the top, right?” Kono was grinning at her companion. “I know, but imagine if it happened.”

“What, getting pregnant?” Danny was frowning at Kono.

“No, goofball, finding your soul mate.” She was still clutching his arm when Chin walked in with Steve in tow. Kono looked up, smiling and suddenly let go of Danny’s forearm as though she had been burned.

Danny turned, barely in time to see the murderous look on Steve’s face morph into a delighted smile. He was momentarily thrown by the display and wondered if he had imagined it. 

“Steve, Chin! What are you guys doing here? You joining us?” The other two men had already sat down, Steve sitting very close to Danny, who was now wedged in between him and Kono. The other side of the table was empty and Chin raised an eyebrow at the other three. Steve didn’t move, but Kono moved over to her cousin’s side.

Danny was amazed at how they all seemed to gravitate towards one another, even when they had planned to spend their time off on separate ventures. He made a mental note to talk to Steve about what he’d seen earlier.

The man was so very pleasant right now that Danny decided to let it go and to just enjoy the attention. Steve was leaning close. He was right there in his personal space, even swiping Danny’s cake right from under his nose which made them both laugh when he slapped Steve’s hand.

Much later, they all decided to get going. Steve automatically taking Danny’s keys off the table, while Chin and her cousin said their goodbyes.

Danny spoke first as they got to the car. “I’m calling my mom next week. I realize you’re eager to know, but I’m wanting some time to figure out what I’m going to say. It’s not easy.”

“No problem Danny.” Steve’s next words surprised Danny. “What were you and Kono talking about when Chin and I walked in?” 

“Nothing much.” Danny felt himself wanting to explain his actions to his partner, but quickly stopped the urge.

Steve gave him a look that could only be called scrutiny, before favoring him with a cheerful smile. “Okay. Let’s go.”

 

END CHAPTER THREE


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny makes a discovery.

It was well into the next week when Danny finally decided that he’d call his mother. He was pacing the length of his office like a caged tiger when Steve walked in. “Everything alright Danny? You’re looking a little stressed.” Steve continued to walk until he was close to the other man.

Danny came to a halt right in front of Steve who put his arms out to completely stop his partner. “I don’t think I can go through with it. Do we have to do it this way? I mean, in the grand scheme of things, how important is this really? It’s not as if …”

“Shut up Danny. You’re rambling.” Steve’s smile was comforting and kind. “Why not do it from my house? Will that help?” He had his hand on the back of Danny’s neck again and Danny found that he liked having that hand there very much.

He looked up at his friend and nodded. “Yeah, actually it will. I’m really grateful for modern technology. I’ll at least be able to see my mom while I talk to her. It’s bad enough we’re doing this long distance.” Danny leaned his head back and closed his eyes, concentrating on the warmth from that large hand wrapped around his neck.

He opened his eyes to Steve’s indulgent smile and that made him feel all warm and tingly. They stood like that for a long moment before Steve straightened up and the spell was broken.

Steve clapped him on the back and his voice was strangely loud and enthusiastic. “That's it settled then. We leave work on time tonight so we don’t catch your parents too late, okay? In fact, I think we should run away early.” He was already starting towards the office door when Danny spoke from behind him.

“Sure, and Steve?” The other man had stopped and turned halfway. “Thanks, you know… for being with me every step.”

“Anything for you Danno.” Steve turned and walked towards his own office. 

 

They left work early which was fine by Danny as it was a quiet day. Steve drove and they made idle conversation until they pulled up in front of Steve’s house. Steve looked over at him as he took the key out of the ignition. Danny didn’t move. “You ready?” 

Danny who had been staring straight ahead looked around him as if he had only then realized where they were. “Huh? Yeah. I’m ready as I’ll ever be.”

Steve unlocked the door and left his partner alone in the living room to get set up and have some privacy. He only stopped in to bring Danny a beer. “I’m cooking Italian. Stay for dinner, okay?” It wasn’t really a question. He didn’t wait for an answer and instead disappeared from the room only to reappear with a tumbler of whiskey for Danny. “You look like you could use this.”

Danny gratefully took it from Steve and downed it in one go. Steve frowned, but poured more and left the bottle. “Thanks for doing this Danny.” he said and then he was gone.

Danny had a bad case of nerves when he made the call and his stomach lurched uncomfortably when his mother’s face came into view.”

“Hi ma! How are you?” Danny couldn’t help but look around himself very quickly to make sure he was alone.

“Hi baby. Your dad and I are great. How are you doing? How’s Grace?”

“She’s good. We’re all fine.”

“This is a nice surprise, but you look a little unhappy. What’s going on, Danny?" His mother was leaning forward and looked openly concerned. 

“Danny?”

“It’s nothing serious ma, but I have a question for you about something that happened a long time ago.” Danny was mirroring his mother’s body language and leaned forward as well. 

His mother looked confused. “Okay. Well, come on Danny, spit it out. I didn’t raise you to be shy. Everything’s up for discussion in this family, you know that.”

Danny interlocked his fingers, worrying at the hangnail he had meant to deal with. He needed to occupy his hands with something, if only to ground himself, and for a mad moment, he wished he had Steve’s hand to hold. 

“Alright. So, it’s about the marriage that was arranged for me all those years ago. Could you maybe tell me who the guy was, mom? What was his name? Do you remember?”

Clara straightened up, visibly taken aback by her son's words. “Okay, I wasn’t expecting that. Those were a lot of questions, but yes, I vaguely remember. We kept the paperwork and details on the other party because your father was convinced you’d come to your senses and change your mind. Do you have a minute? I’ll have to go dig it up.”

With that, Danny’s mother disappeared from his line of sight, returning a few minutes later with a folder. Danny felt strangely apprehensive at the prospect of gaining some kind of clarity on the strange situation that he found himself in. Curiosity won out and he was startled out of his thoughts when his mother finally spoke.

“Okay, so this seems to be the only set of documents I could find, but there’s a name here if that helps and…”

“What’s his name, ma?” Danny interrupted, feeling a little ashamed at his impatience.

“McGarrett. Steven McGarrett. Danny, why is this important after all this time? What’s going on?”

“Is there a picture?” Danny talked over his mother.

“Yes, Danny. Have a look.” She brought a photograph closer to the screen and there, staring back at Danny, was a very young Steve McGarrett.

“Thanks mom. I appreciate this. Please can you keep this between us? I promise I’ll tell you everything as soon as I have all the facts.”

“That’s no problem Danny. I’m definitely not discussing this with your father. I don’t think he ever got over you rejecting his choice for you. Look, I’ll email all of this to you so you can have a closer look. And Danny, remember, whatever it is, this family can deal with anything, okay?”

Danny nodded and turned as he heard Steve move around the kitchen. “I know that. I’ll talk to you soon. Good night mom and thanks.”

“Good night Danny.”

 

As if on cue, Steve appeared. “So how’d it go? You okay?” He stood there holding a wooden spoon, looking awkward.

Danny turned and looked at his partner and for the first time, didn’t have a clue what to say. 

“Steve, I think you should sit down.”

 

END CHAPTER FOUR


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny talks to Catherine.

Steve didn’t move any further into the room and if Danny didn’t know better, he’d have sworn his friend was afraid, which of course made no sense. Steve wasn’t afraid of very much. 

“I’m good where I am. So… uhm… what did you find out?”

“Steve, sit, please. Let’s talk about this like civilized human beings, okay?” Steve trudged slowly to where his friend sat and perched himself on the edge of the couch, just out of reach.

“Okay. I’m here.”

“Good. My mom is emailing all the documents she has to us, but she showed me a picture. Steve, the name is yours and the picture… you looked so young, but it’s definitely you.”

“Oh.” That was all Steve said. He stared straight ahead at some imaginary spot just beyond Danny’s right shoulder.

“Steve, are you okay?" Danny spoke softly and placed his hand over Steve’s, taking the spoon from the other and placing it aside. Steve followed the movement and finally looked up at Danny. 

“I don’t know what to do now. This is really weird. I mean, what were the odds…” He trailed off and looked at Danny’s hand over his.

“We don’t do anything. What's really changed since all this started? We continue like we always have. No difference, okay?” Danny ducked his head to try and make eye contact with his partner. 

“Steve?”

“Yeah. Sure Danno.” Steve physically shook himself, clapped his hands on his thighs and rose from the couch. “Right, you hungry?” 

And just like that the subject was closed. This frustrated Danny, but he had no option but to yet again follow Steve’s lead.

“Okay, let’s eat, but just so you know, this isn’t over.” 

They ate mostly in silence and when Danny asked Steve to drive him home, he looked shocked. “I thought you’re staying over.”

“Now why would you assume that? We’ve got work in the morning and I’m not getting up extra early just to go home and change.” 

Danny’s posture was challenging so Steve backed down. He smiled at Danny, though and it made Danny uneasy. He felt as though he was being indulged.

 

\-----S-D-----

 

The next morning Danny tried calling Steve and found that he was at the office already. When he arrived, he found his partner in his office, busy at his laptop. Steve moved the laptop when Danny stepped closer to his desk, shielding it from his view. Danny frowned, but continued. “You're here early. Did we catch a case?”

“Huh? Oh, no Danny. I just needed to get in early to take care of some paperwork.” Steve looked out of sorts so Danny decided to give him some space.

“I’ll be in my office if you need me.” Danny walked away and wondered what his friend was up to as Steve did not do paperwork.

 

During the course of the day the team did in fact receive a fresh case. Steve and Danny had to interview possible witnesses to a murder and were knocking on doors. On more than one occasion Steve seemed to shield Danny from whoever opened the door, only stepping out of the way when it looked like there was no imminent threat. 

Danny let this slide with the intention of asking his friend about it later. The opportunity didn’t come and Danny forgot as things returned to normal. Or so he thought.

That evening Steve asked him out. Without thinking he said yes. Kono floated past him just then. “I think the boss just asked you out on a date, brah.”

“What? No.” 

“Get over it Danny. You just said yes. It’s way overdue.” Kono winked at him and walked away laughing.

 

Steve took Danny to a restaurant that served food similar to what Danny liked to have in New Jersey. Danny tested Kono's theory and ordered the unhealthiest dessert on the menu. When Steve didn’t complain about his choice, he had his answer. 

“Steve, is this a date?” Danny was looking at the giant brownie on his plate, poking at the ice cream on top of it.

“Will you leave if it is?” came the question from across the table. 

“No, but is it?” Danny looked at his friend, leaning back in his chair.

“Yes.”

“Okay, Steve, you should have told me first. You did this under false pretences.” Danny’s tone was neutral and his face gave nothing away.

“Fine.” Steve’s smile didn’t reach his eyes.

 

\-----S-D-----

 

Catherine came to town a few days later. Danny realized he didn’t know her very well and decided that it was time to change that. He prided himself on being an observant person. After all, it’s what made him a great detective, but it stood him in even better stead when it came to a certain SEAL. Steve was somehow different around Catherine and he asked her about it. 

They were sitting on Steve’s lawn, watching him swim in the distance.  


“We’re only friends, Danny, you know that right? It’s just much better this way.”

“What are you talking about?” Danny looked out across the water to make sure he could still see Steve out there. 

“You’re his whole world. I've never seen him like this. He’s trying, but you have to at least meet him halfway.” 

“I don’t know if I can. It’s a little complicated.” Danny had his hands in his hair and he sounded dejected.

“Can’t what, Danny?” Catherine leaned across and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“I don’t know if I can submit to Steve and I know that’s what it will come to.” His voice sounded strangely small and quiet.

“Are you not attracted to him? If you’re not…”

“I am, I think, but it’s something that’s been there from the beginning. I’ve never thought to explore the idea.

“Well, I think you should start exploring Danny. I know Steve quite well and he is in love with you.”

 

END CHAPTER FIVE


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Danny take a step, but is it in the right direction?

The sun disappeared completely, though it happened so suddenly that Danny looked up, only to see Steve standing over him. Danny looked caught out. Steve smoothed his curls back, squeezing the water out of his hair. He looked from Catherine to Danny and noticed Danny staring, eyes following the direction of drops running from Steve’s hair over his lightly tanned chest. He made a point of looking directly at Danny and when his friend looked up, Steve favored him with a knowing smile. “What are you two talking about?”

Danny was surprised by his friend’s appearance as he never heard him approach. “How long have you been standing there?” he asked quietly, squinting up at Steve.

It was Catherine that brought the tense moment to an end. “We were trading stories about you.” She smiled up at Steve. It wasn’t a complete lie, but it wasn’t exactly the truth either. “I have to go. Do I get a hug?”

Both Catherine and Danny rose and when Catherine tried to hug Danny, Steve seemed reluctant to move far enough away for her to do so, and in the end Catherine was only able to give him a half hug. "Think about what I said", she whispered in his ear. Catherine left soon after.

 

Danny was going to take this up with Steve, really he was, but he couldn’t stop staring at the man. His swim shorts were wetly clinging to his body, leaving nothing to the imagination. Steve was in his personal space, crowding him. “C’mere.” Steve placed his hands on Danny’s hips and pulled him closer. Steve’s lips were surprisingly soft and he tasted of sea air and salt.

“Steve…” Danny whispered.

“Shhh Danno. May I?” and with that Steve plunged his tongue into Danny’s mouth. Danny didn’t complain about Steve’s hair dripping water onto his shoulder. He didn’t care about Steve soaking the front of his shirt. He could feel the other man’s barely contained strength as his ass was gripped and Steve ground their hips together.

Danny had a mad moment of clarity and marveled at the inappropriate timing of it. He loved Steve, that was a given. He was attracted to him, definitely. So why was he stalling? 

It seemed as though Steve felt that shift and lifted him, carrying Danny indoors and upstairs. When they entered the bedroom, Steve placed him on the bed. Danny only panicked for a second when Steve went for the lube. “Danno, we don’t have to, if you’re not ready.”

Danny took his life into his hands and answered. “I want to. I trust you.”

“Have you ever been taken by a man before?” The question made Danny blush.

“I’ve never done any of this before, but I’d like to - with you.”

“Good, but it might be easier for you if we go slowly.” Steve placed him half on his side and half on his belly, pushing his leg up and out of the way. He placed light open mouthed kisses on the back of Danny's neck and ran a hand up and down his thigh, soothing him. Danny whimpered when Steve dragged his nails up his thigh. He opened him up carefully, taking his time to prepare Danny. Steve was a warm, heavy weight across his back and before he felt ready, the blunt head of Steve’s cock was nudging at his hole and pushing in. “Oh sweet Jesus!”

“Danno?” Steve sounded hoarse and breathless already.

“I’ll be good in just a second. Give me a minute, okay?” Danny’s nape had turned red. He was panting and was starting to sweat. “Fuck, you’re big!”

“Danny, I’m sorry. I…” Steve sounded tense and Danny thought he might stop so he reached behind him and squeezed his partner’s hip.

“S’okay. Just…need…a minute.” Danny was making tiny experimental thrusts and then pushed back against Steve, making his cock go deeper.

“Danny, oh god!” Steve was all the way inside his lover now. Danny was so very tight around him, he thought he might come. He lost all control then and pushed Danny down onto his belly and began to thrust.  
Danny was moaning continually and the pressure of Steve’s cock on his prostate made his toes curl. The jolt of intense pleasure made him clench around Steve. It was then that the man really started fucking him. Soon Danny was only aware of Steve’s huge cock pounding his ass. He was not going to last very long.

“Steve…” His partner pulled him back against him and instinctively reached for his cock, jacking him slowly and then faster, in time with his thrusts. Danny felt completely out of his depth and was swept along by the intensity of his lover. “Please…uh…uh…uh, Steve… Uuuhhh!”

Danny came with a shout, Steve collapsing on top of him, cock pulsing deep inside him. They lay there panting loudly. Steve was unable to move even though he knew he must be squashing the smaller man. His cock was sensitive and pulling out made him wince. He flipped himself onto his back and reached for Danny. 

“Hey baby. Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” No answer.

Steve was immediately worried and roused himself enough to see why his lover was so silent. The other man was sound asleep. Steve started laughing quietly and decided to leave his partner to sleep. 

 

\-----S-D-----

 

When Danny woke up it was dark outside and Steve was asleep next to him. His stomach growled so he decided to head into the kitchen to rustle up something edible. He ate in front of the television, flicking through channels and considered going home, but dismissed it as a bad idea, thinking Steve might feel rejected. His ass was aching and sitting was a challenge which left him thinking about what they had done. It was all unplanned and he didn't know what to do next. If anyone had told him that he would wind up his day being fucked by Steve, he would have laughed and told them outright that they were crazy.

He padded back upstairs and as he entered the bedroom, he looked at the man asleep on the bed. He was beautiful, annoying and impossible and while he was being honest, he’d have to admit that the man meant everything to him. Steve was as important to him as his daughter. Now there’s a scary thought.

 

He crawled back into bed and as soon as he was settled on his side, facing his lover. Steve reached out and pulled him close without ever waking up. It's like Steve was already used to him being there. The next morning Danny surfaced from sleep, hopelessly tangled up with his lover. Steve was awake and had his hand low on Danny’s belly, rubbing in slow circles with his fingers. “Morning Danno. How’d you sleep?”

“Hey Steve. Slept like a baby.” He stretched languidly as Steve continued to caress his belly. “Keep doing that and I go back to sleep.” He smiled over his shoulder at Steve.

“We’re getting in the shower so no sleeping.” Steve was smiling as he kissed Danny’s shoulder. “Mmmm… you smell good. Pity to wash it all off.”

Danny screwed up his nose and sniffed himself. “Steve, we stink. I smell of sweat and semen.” 

"Like I said, 'You smell good.'" Steve smiled.   

Later that day the two men went to a health food store on Steve’s insistence. Danny complained all the way there and continued to grumble as they walked through the shop. Danny got a few admiring glances as they lingered in the coffees aisle. Danny was oblivious, but Steve gave a couple of women death stares that sent them off in the opposite direction.

The check out girl was more brazen and struck up a conversation with Danny while Steve packed their purchases. Danny noticed that Steve was annoyed by the set of his shoulders, but he was only making conversation. Steve came up beside him, pulling him close and running a hand up his arm. “He’s irresistible, isn’t he, but he’s spoken for and right now I would like to steal him away because we have things to do.” Steve sounded perfectly friendly, but Danny could tell he was pissed. Maybe they would have to have that talk sooner rather than later.

The moment when they were clear of the store Danny spoke up. “Steve, what the hell is up with you?” He was gesturing wildly and Steve walked right up into his personal space, taking hold of his hands and bringing them down between them. 

“Stay calm Danny. Nothing is up with me. You’re mine and it is important for you to realize that. Things have changed.”

Half of what Steve was saying, Danny agreed with. Things have changed, but he felt ill at ease with his lover’s strange demeanor. He felt himself giving in and that made him angry.

“What’s up with the macho act? What was that back there?” Danny pointed towards the store.

“You’re mine.” Steve said simply.

“What?! Stop saying that.” Danny couldn’t believe his ears. “You’ve changed towards me since you found out about the arrangement.”

“I don’t know how else to be.” Steve had that closed off look that spelled trouble. He was clenching his jaw and looked like he was trying to hold something terrible in.

“I’m not a girl, Steve!” Danny’s face had turned red and he was trying hard to control his frustration.

“I know that, but there’s also the fact that I’m the only one who can get you pregnant.” Danny’s mouth fell open at that last statement. He was unaware that Steve knew. It took him a moment to compose himself. All he could come back with was, “Who says I even want to be?” 

“It’s something that you’ll want soon enough, though. When you’re ready, I’d like to have a baby with you.” Steve looked resolute and that had made Danny angrier, but Steve’s revelation made him feel conflicted and the anger left him so quickly, he felt unsteady. Steve’s behavior was so erratic and Danny was trying to keep up. Learning that Steve wanted children was a shock, but it was even more of a surprise that he wanted children with Danny. 

Steve pulled him close and held him tightly, running a hand over his hair. Danny pushed at Steve, but when his lover didn’t let him go, he finally allowed himself to be held.

“I’m very upset with you, Steve.”

“Shhh Danny. I know it’s a lot to take in, but we can talk it all through later.” As they stood there holding each other in the parking area, it began to rain.

 

END CHAPTER SIX


	7. Chapter  Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some issues come to light.

The weather was horrible, well horrible according to Danny. It rained, he felt too hot and the most irritating thing – the SEAL loved the rain. He went swimming in it. He hardly registered it. He was extra cheerful and super nice to Danny throughout it.  
Steve was happy because the rain kept Danny indoors and close by which was absolutely fine by him. He smiled patiently when Danny bitched about his hair being a mess with it being humid. “If your hair’s such an issue, why not cut it?”

“Shut up, Steve.” Danny tried and failed for the umpteenth time to get his hair to behave. Steve leaned against the sink where Danny was still fiddling with errant strands of his hair. He kissed Danny’s temple and said, “I don’t know why you don’t just leave it to curl. I like the look on you.”

“Whatever.” Danny looked disgusted and as he turned to walk away, Steve pulled him back, making him face his image in the bathroom mirror.

“You’re the hottest thing I’ve seen and no matter what your hair does or doesn’t do, I’ll always think that.” He moved his hands down from Danny’s shoulders and they settled on Danny’s hips. He kissed his shoulder as he absently rubbed Danny’s belly. 

Steve has been very tactile lately and always ends up rubbing Danny’s belly. The action isn’t the problem, but subconsciously it annoys Danny and right at this moment he was already irritated. He twisted away from his lover. “Okay, Steven, stop…stop! Enough with the belly rubbing already! What is going on with you? I’m not a dog so quit it.”

“I wasn’t…” Steve looked confused, but very cute with it and Danny had a feeling he knew it. Sneaky SEAL.

“You’ve been doing it ever since we first had sex. I think it’s a subconscious thing with you, babe. I’m… I mean, we’re not pregnant, okay?” He took hold of Steve’s hand and pressed it to his belly. The other man looked discomfited. “I get it, okay? You didn’t realize you were doing it, but there’s no point in setting yourself up for a disappointment."

“I’m sorry. I didn’t realize I was doing it.”  


“How did you know about that legend anyway?” Danny was curious to know Steve’s thoughts on what he felt was no more than a myth.

“You forget that I’m Hawaiian. We grew up with these stories, but some of them are a little more than that.”

“Oh.”

  

\-----S-D-----

 

Back at work everything was the very same as before and Danny wondered why he’d been worried in the first place. He and Steve had somehow found the right balance. The SEAL had for once listened and stopped with the belly rubbing possessiveness, but had started up other aberrant behavior. When Steve briefed the team on new cases he’d stand far too close or just plain pressed up against Danny’s side. He’d also rub Danny’s back or absentmindedly stroke the inside of his wrist. 

He never thought that he would like being touched by a guy, but Steve was always there to squeeze his shoulder when he needed reassurance, keep a hand on the back of his head as he hugged him or rest a hand at the nape of his neck. He constantly touched him and he liked it. He felt safe. The SEAL had settled into the relationship so easily, it was quite disconcerting.

 

Danny basked in the attention, but made a point of not doing so when others were around, even if those others were Chin and Kono.  
It bothered him a little that looking at them people would know that at some stage Steve would put his cock inside him. He felt a little embarrassed, but at the same time, the thought made him feel hot all over.

"You look flushed." Steve squeezed his shoulder, interrupting his thoughts, his eyes going dark when he realized what Danny must have been thinking about. "God, Danny. Your thoughts are written all over your face." 

 

\-----S-D-----

 

Three weeks later, Danny woke up a little under the weather. He called in sick and no sooner had he finished the call than he had to run for the bathroom. Steve turned up at his apartment and it was there that Steve found him, what seemed like only a few short minutes later. Danny was on the floor, practically hugging the toilet bowl. 

 

“Shit! Danny, you okay?” Steve felt his forehead and brought him some water.

 

Danny was sweating, his hair plastered to his forehead, his face ashen. He managed to take the water from his lover and drink some of it. Steve gave him an assessing look. “Danny, I think you need to see your doctor. You could be…”

 

“No I’m not!” Danny interrupted

 

Danny stubbornly refused to see a doctor, simply out of defiance. He turned up at work the next day, looking a little off balance. Everyone noticed. Kono pulled him aside the minute he set foot in his office. “You look like crap, brah. No offence, but shouldn’t you be at home? Sit, okay? Be right back.” 

She held a cup of freshly brewed coffee out to Danny. He took one look at it and rushed out of the room, leaving a very confused Kono in his office.

Steve found Danny dry heaving in the men’s room. “Danny?!”

When Danny tried to wave him away, he lost it. “Okay, that’s it! You’re seeing a doctor! Come on.”

Danny turned on his lover. “I said ‘no’! Steve, you do not decide for me. I’m not a little girl. I’m just queasy. I feel better than I did yesterday and I’ll be fine in a couple of days. Lay off!”

“Oh so going from grey to green is what you call in improvement? Dammit, you’re stubborn!”

“Look who’s talking. This is what I put up with from you all the time. Leave me to make my own decisions. I manage to take care of my kid just fine, so I think I can do the same for myself. Please.”

For once the SEAL seemed to listen to him and it was a small victory, but Danny was worried. Was he pregnant with Steve’s baby and if this were the case, was he delaying the inevitable?

 

The next few days were tense and Danny was overly emotional and unsure of what he wanted. He didn’t think that he could handle a pregnancy, but he liked the idea of having Steve’s baby.

He decided to get his head together and as he had vacation time coming up, he decided to book a flight to New Jersey as he had some questions for his parents that he could not ask long distance. He felt a little like a rat for ditching the rest of the team, but he had his own issues and he’d be no good to his lover if he didn’t sort his problems.

 

\-----S-D-----

 

Danny arrived in New Jersey to freezing cold weather and depressing looking streets. His sister had heard he was visiting so offered to pick him up at the airport. “Jesus Danny, you look great. I never thought I’d see the day you actually got a tan. Hawaii must be agreeing with you. I thought you hated the place.”

Danny couldn’t help smiling. “I never said that.”

“Liar. You constantly call it a hellhole. Who’s the girl Danny?” 

“Shut up before you crash the car.”

 

His sister stayed for dinner and they caught up for a little while before she left. He decided that talking to his parents sooner was the more attractive option so he sat down with them even though he was tired.

His parents were incredulous. “Are you serious? Is he the same Steven McGarrett that we chose for you? Danny, where do I even start with this. After everything you put us all through? I don’t believe this. My stubborn, stubborn son!” 

“Are you saying you regret Grace, mom?” Danny sounded upset now.

“Daniel, that’s not fair and don’t pretend you don’t understand what this is about. I’m upset, yes, but we all love Grace. Keep this in perspective. We are talking about your actions. Doesn’t this tell you that the two of you are meant to be?”

“That’s the other thing that’s bothering me. What made you choose a guy for me, mom?”

It was his father who answered. “You seemed that way inclined so it was a logical decision…”

“What? You thought I was gay?” 

“Danny, I really don’t understand the problem here. You’re seeing him, right?” His mom looked perplexed.

“I am, but…”

“Then just be happy, baby.” 

 

Danny decided to look up a childhood friend while he was in town. He was alone in the living room when the doorbell rang. “Should I get that?”, he shouted towards the kitchen. 

“Sure, but I’m not expecting anyone.” His friend, Helen, was getting them beer and snacks from the kitchen.

As she set everything down on the coffee table, Danny opened the door, intent on getting rid of whoever the unwelcome person was. 

There, in front of him, stood a delighted looking Steve. 

Danny invited him in, but couldn’t really stop staring. Steve looked good in winter clothing and he wanted to touch him, but he was acutely aware of Helen’s eyes on them. She gave them a quizzical once over and left the room.

“Should you be drinking that stuff?” Steve nodded towards the beer on the coffee table.

Danny ignored the question. “Steve, what are you doing here?”

“I missed you and I’ve come to bring you home.” It was such a simple idea, yet it made Danny very angry.

“Babe, you can’t keep doing this. There’s no denying that you have become an important part of my life. Well, not part of my life exactly. It’s more like you took over. You just assumed that I’d fall into line. You turned up at my apartment, assuming that you knew all about me. You had the facts, yes, but it took you a while to get to know the person. You've been infuriating and obnoxious.” 

Danny took a breath. “Part of this is my fault for allowing you to drag me into your insane life.”

Steve had taken hold of Danny by the shoulders and was shushing him which had Danny shaking his head. “I've been doing a lot of thinking, babe. You’re certifiable, the way you go charging into situations where some caution would have worked as well, if not better. You place us in jeopardy daily, and isn’t that the cracker because you give me shit about eating malasadas and clogging up my arteries. What you do is far worse. Crazy bastard!” 

“Yeah, but you’re pregnant.” Steve looked confused by Danny's erratic behavior.

“We don’t know that yet!” Danny continued to rant. “Should we even be having a kid? Most times you're not even nice about what you say to me. You give me crap about my apartment and my choice in clothing and you’re constantly wearing those stupid cargos! Those comments grate on me. Jesus! I’m so angry right now!” 

“Danno, baby. You’re not making any sense. They’re your hormones talking, okay?”

“Do not tell me that! Fuck, Steve, I’d love to stay mad at you, but then you turn around and do something really nice. Much as I hate to admit it I’d gotten used to your brash ways and disregarding most of what I say. You love me. That much I know. I can’t imagine my life without you. The crazy stuff is part of the deal with you, isn't it? I guess I get it, but if we’re going to do this there will have to be some changes.”

“Come home Danno. Come with me right now. You belong with me and this isn’t really your home anymore. We can discuss all of this at home.” 

Helen had come back into the living room. “Danny, I think you should go. Steve loves you and he just wants to have you and the baby home and safe. I’m going out now so I’d just like to say goodbye to you in case you decide to go. We’ve been friends since grade school and we know each other really well. Maybe you don’t realize it, but this guy is what you need. You’ve talked about him the entire time you’ve been here. I think it’s best for you to go home, okay?” 

Danny looked from his friend to his lover and realized his next choice was possibly one of the most important of his life.

 

END CHAPTER SEVEN


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently denial isn't only a river in Egypt...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a short discussion of sensitive issues due to feelings of loss of a baby, even though this is not the case. Please do not read if this might upset you.

The moment the two men were alone, Danny spoke. “I have one condition.” Steve nodded.

“I want you to meet my parents.”

 

\-----S-D-----

 

The following evening Steve and Danny arrived to a crowded Williams family home. Steve looked on as Danny rushed over to greet his sisters. He eventually came back over to introduce Steve to everyone. “Quite a crowd.” Steve looked around the living room in confusion as more people filed out of the kitchen.

“Yeah, but they’re not all family. I’m going to kill my sister. Those women are her friends.” Danny was not amused. Later as everyone sat around talking, most of the earlier crowd had gone. The group of women stayed and were all sitting around Steve. They were asking him about his career in the Navy and hanging on his every word. 

Danny sat nearby with his parents. “Well, Danny, he seems like a very nice boy. A little too serious, though.” His mother smiled in Steve's direction.

“Huh? Maybe.” Danny was distracted by the scene unfolding in front of him. His sister’s friends were all over Steve and the man seemed to be clueless. “Stupid SEAL.” Danny muttered under his breath as he stomped over to the couch where a pretty redhead was about to put a hand on Steve’s thigh. “Careful where you put that.” he said as he stopped her hand in mid air and pushed it toward her own lap. She looked mortified.

 

Danny smiled sweetly.

 

His parents looked on in amusement as their son set to work. “Hey, Bambi, c’mon, get up!” He grabbed Steve by the arm and dragged him away. “You have no idea what these harpies are like. They’re my sister’s friends! They eat guys like you for lunch.”

“They’re actually really pleasant.” Steve was smiling that annoying smile. 

“Pleasant? They’re predators and they’ve spotted fresh meat.” 

“Danno, are you jealous?” Steve was still mocking him with that smile.

“I don’t do jealous. What would you do without me to rescue your ass?” Steve looked bemused. 

 

He leaned close and whispered, lips brushing Danny’s ear. “Are you about ready to leave?”

 

The comment was perfectly innocent, but it went straight to Danny's dick. He was grateful to get away and to not have to share his lover with his sister’s opportunistic friends. As they walked out into the cold night air, Steve shivered. “You cold, princess?”

 

“I’ll be good as soon as I get back indoors." Steve stuck his hands deep into his coat pockets as Danny put an arm around him. "You actually missed this place?”

 

“Hey, be nice. You know, for a SEAL, you can be such a big woman. Who’d have known it?” Danny had a mischievous gleam in his eye, but his smile was good natured. “If you play your cards right, I’ll give you plenty of reasons to break a sweat.”

 

Steve turned and pulled him close. “Okay, Williams. I’m holding you to that. I’d like you to fuck me.”

 

Danny had never fucked a man before, but he didn’t like to think of it like that. He didn’t think he was into guys as much as he was into Steve so he thought of it as making love to Steve.

  

Danny saw his doctor the week they arrived on the islands and when they discovered that he wasn’t pregnant, he was mostly disappointed. “Can you drop me off at my apartment?” Danny’s tone was flat.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea. I don’t think you should be on your own.” 

“I need a little time, babe. I was horrified when I thought I was pregnant and then I got used to the idea. Now… now I don’t know how I feel. …empty… I feel like I’ve lost something. I don’t know what to do with that. There was no baby, Steve.” Danny sounded close to tears.

“Danny, come and stay with me.” 

Danny stayed with Steve that night and the SEAL was relieved as he didn't want to be alone either. Steve was restless. "Steve, I know you're not sleeping. You're obviously having trouble with all this as well. Talk to me, please?" The other man was quiet for so long that Danny wondered if he had fallen asleep. It seemed he only then took a breath and as they lay in bed, Steve wrapped around his lover, he poured out his heart. 

“I won’t say I know how you feel, but I feel like I lost something too. I really wanted this for us. I just feel like I have no right to be upset by any of this. I’m so sorry Danno.”

Steve did a lot of comforting and he turned to Chin for advice as Danny wasn’t really snapping out of his misery. He spent more time at his apartment and didn't see Steve much outside of work. The other members of the team noticed changes in Steve as well. It wasn’t merely due to the fact that Danny had taken sick leave. He just didn’t do any of the seemingly crazy things that they had grown accustomed to him doing. He completed paperwork and worked strictly by the rules which of course pleased the governor.

Two weeks passed and one day as the team were poring over files for their latest case, Danny waltzed in, loud as ever. Kono rushed over to hug him and stopped short.

 

Danny had had a haircut. He looked shockingly different. Gone were the too tight dress shirts and in their place was a more relaxed look of dark blue jeans and casual soft grey button down shirt.

“Don’t I get a hug?” He held his arms wide for Kono who gave him a huge happy smile.  
“It’s great to have you back, brah. I like the new look. Are you going to stop bitching about your hair from now on?” Kono was laughing as she ran a hand over the soft, but bristly hair at the back of his head.

Chin came over and hugged him as well and as the cousins went back to work, Steve walked in, eyes immediately taking in the hair and clothing. “Danno, you look great!” He hugged him and couldn’t stop himself from touching his hair. “This is radical. Are you okay? I haven’t seen you in days.”

Danny pushed Steve away gently and smiled. “I’m fine. It was time for a change, I guess.”

Steve didn’t look too sure. Danny clapped his hands together. “Right superSEAL. Do we have a case?”

 

\-----S-D-----

The first difference Danny observed was the driving situation. Steve no longer commandeered the car keys. He let Danny drive his own car. Danny didn’t have to bitch at Steve as his partner was strictly by the book now. He relied more on Danny’s experience with police procedure and didn’t antagonize the other man. During the early stages of their partnership, Danny thought that this was the ideal partner, but this wasn't Steve. He didn't really like this person. 

They didn’t bicker and therefore they didn’t talk. It drove Danny batshit crazy. “Okay, Steve?” The other man didn’t respond. “Hey! I’m trying to talk to you.” Finally, the SEAL looked at him. “What the fuck have you done with my partner? Who are you?”

“Danno?” Steve sounded confused by Danny’s sudden angry outburst. 

“Who is this pod person masquerading as my once fun to be with partner?” Danny made a gesture in the general direction of where Steve was crouched beside a police cruiser.

“This is kind of bad timing Danny.” Steve looked over the side of the car. Shots rang out and he ducked back down, wincing.

Danny conceded. “I’ll give you that, but this is so not over, my friend. We are going to talk about this, you and me.”

 

Danny was injured by flying glass and Steve didn’t overreact. He waited with Danny while the EMT tended to him and then offered to drive him home. “Can we go to your house?”

Steve couldn’t hide his surprise at the request, but nodded. 

The two men did not do a great deal of talking once they got to the house. There was no pretense. Danny was all over his partner the moment they entered the bedroom and that’s also when Steve lost his resolve. 

 

“Fuck me, Steve.”

\-----S-D-----

 

He was squirming in Steve’s lap, legs wrapped around his lover’s waist. Steve pulled him flush against him as Danny kissed along Steve’s jaw, licking at the stubble there. The other man moaned and tightened his hold on Danny when he nipped at the area just below his ear.

It was slightly uncomfortable with a huge cock buried deep inside him. “Why are you so restless Danno? You can’t get away. You’re going to come for me. You’re going to ride my cock and I know you can feel every inch of me.” Steve made a rocking movement as he said this, making Danny groan. “Good Danny, hmmm?” 

A moment later Steve lifted him, fingers clamped tightly around his sides. He could feel the drag of skin as Steve’s cock moved inside him. Steve loosened his grip on Danny’s sides and gravity did the rest as he moved back down onto the wide slick shaft. He pushed upwards at the same time, sliding deeper into Danny. 

The other man had his eyes closed as he concentrated on the feeling in his ass. Danny was mildly irritated that he had no leverage as his lover pushed his upper body backwards. He felt as though he might fall which made him clench around Steve’s cock, startling a breathless giggle out of the SEAL. Good. “Jesus Danny! That’s hot!” 

Danny knew he wouldn’t come in this position as Steve was too deep inside him. He felt stretched too wide and as Steve looked down between them, a slight frown line appeared between his eyebrows. He took hold of Danny’s cock which had softened slightly and started jacking him slowly, looking up into his eyes and smiling as he moved his thumb over and then into the slit. 

Some pre come was leaking from the head of Danny’s cock and Steve brought his thumb up to his mouth to taste it. His other hand had moved to where they were joined, fingers lightly brushing Danny’s rim, sending a wave of lust through him, making his stomach muscles contract. “Christ Steve!” 

Steve was talking again. Danny forced himself to concentrate on what his partner was saying. “You’re going to come for me Danny. First here”, he said, squeezing Danny’s cock, “…and then here…”, he said as he rubbed over the stretched skin of Danny’s hole. Danny moaned and tilted his head back, trying to look into his partner’s eyes. “God Steve…please.” 

Steve smiled at that and looked shy suddenly. And how is that even possible when he had his cock inside his partner, giving him his very own version of dirty talk. 

“Steve…do something…please.” Danny had about a second to compose himself before Steve started jerking him off. Danny grabbed onto Steve’s shoulders for balance and just then Steve moved his palm over the head of Danny’s cock. His muscles contracted around the length inside of him. It was just on the good side of discomfort and he felt like he was falling, unable to breathe.  
He thought that his lover would allow him a minute to catch his breath, but Steve had other ideas. Steve brought his hands down and grasped Danny’s cheeks, squeezing, pushing them together and then pulling them apart, bouncing Danny on his cock. It was rough and Danny was sensitive, but it felt amazing. Every time he moved down, an embarrassing little yelp was forced from him. 

Suddenly, Steve stood, and still buried inside his partner moved over to the bed where he put Danny onto his back and really started thrusting. Steve gripped him behind the knees, forcing them toward his chest, pushing in hard.  
Steve was really going for it now, hips slamming against Danny’s ass. “Oh, oh, oh! Jesus, Steve! I'm close!” Steve seemed to find this quite amusing and managed a smirk, before leaning forward and kissing Danny sloppily. “No, Danny. Don't come yet. You’re amazing. Love you.” Steve eased up slightly and pulled out, to sounds of protest from his lover. “It’s okay Danno. We’re not done yet baby.” He turned Danny onto his side. The smaller man resisted and was about to launch into a rant, when Steve plunged back into him. 

“Ohhh…” Danny gasped as his head dropped back onto the bed. Steve was already fucking him again, the head of his cock dragging over his prostate, making Danny screw his eyes shut. Steve was close and only lasted for a few more thrusts before he was falling over the edge. He continued to stroke his lover as his cock softened inside him. “Steve, oh fuck!”

The two men lay there in a tangled, exhausted heap. Danny felt all wrung out and limp, but still managed to talk. “I feel like I should be having a cigarette.”

Steve opened one eye and turned his head towards the other man. “Welcome back, smartass.”

 

END CHAPTER EIGHT


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hit or miss

There was a marked improvement in how Steve and Danny related to each other, but Steve was unwilling to go back to how things were before. He seemed to like following procedure and he took no risks, unfortunately it affected the team dynamic.

Kono pulled Danny aside on a day when they could have done with Steve’s intimidating ways. “What’s going on with the boss? We prided ourselves on our solve rate and now it seems we are just the same as any other task force, same procedure, no progress. HPD is doing better than 5-0. It’s embarrassing.”

Kono’s last comment put Danny’s nose out of joint. “That’s not really fair, is it Kono? We can’t blame everything on Steve. This is a team so we are collectively responsible, but I understand your concerns. Leave it with me. I’ll talk to him.”

Kono looked a little shame faced, but nodded her thanks. 

 

Danny invited Steve over for dinner that evening. Steve looked suspicious as they sat down to eat. “What’s going on Daniel? You only bring out the Williams family recipes when there’s a big occasion. What’s happened?”

“I was hoping we could eat first, but for some reason SEAL training doesn’t include exercising patience. Team morale is way down low. Our team sucks and before we fade into mediocrity, we need to at least try and salvage our reputations.”

“You sound like a football coach. Look, you obviously have a solution, otherwise we wouldn’t be here.”

“Actually, Steven, I haven’t. You seem to be part of the problem. Well, to be fair, we both are. I like that you are being more sensible, but you are now being too cautious. It’s like caution has eaten your creativity. The team needs the old Steve back.” Danny put his fork down and placed a hand over Steve’s.

“Danno, you said that there would have to be some changes. I thought that this is what you wanted. I cannot do this halfway. Either, I’m like before, or I do what I’ve been doing lately. Are you sure you want things the way they were before?”

Danny looked serious. “I want my Steve back. I’ll deal with the fallout. Just… just occasionally listen to me when I ask you to be more careful, please?” 

 

\-----S-D-----

 

Steve seemed more lighthearted and the team was soon back to breaking down doors and chasing criminals, which coincidentally caused a small issue. The team had split up and were searching for a very elusive and unwilling informant. Danny spotted the unfortunate character first and took off after him. Steve followed. Danny didn’t get very far before he stopped, struggling to catch his breath. He waved Steve on when he slowed down to check on him. “Be right back” Steve shouted over his shoulder.

A few minutes later, Steve came back with a scrawny, annoyed looking snitch in tow. “Stay right there.” He put a hand up towards Danny as they walked past. A short while later he returned sans criminal. He sat down on the kerb next to Danny. “Okay, what was that?”

“I’m unfit. I’ll go running more often. I’m sorry.”

“Danno, are…” 

“Let’s not go there Steve.” Danny gave him a tight smile and made to get up.

Steve frowned. It was not the reaction he was expecting. “Just take it easy. Maybe you should go for a physical.” 

 

A couple of days later Chin catches up with Steve as he walks into HQ. “Steve, I think you need to go and check on Danny.” He inclined his head in the direction of Danny’s office. Steve couldn’t see anything out of the ordinary. In fact, he didn’t immediately see Danny and headed over there.

Steve found Danny fast asleep at his desk. He squatted down next to his partner’s chair, resting a hand on the back of his neck. “Danny, are you okay? C’mon, time to wake up, buddy.”

Slowly the other man raised his head from his desk, yawned and looked around his office. “What?” He blearily looked up at his partner. “So tired. What time is it?” He looked at the time on his phone. “I was due in the interrogation room twenty minutes ago. Sorry, Steve.”

“Don’t worry about that. Chin and Kono took care of it. We’re a team. Look, I’m worried about you. Earlier this week, I literally watched you run out of steam in front of me. I don’t believe you’re unfit. You need to make time to see your doctor.”

“This case is important and we’ve all been putting in long hours. I woke up tired, is all and had coffee. It usually helps, but today…” Steve noticed a full cup of coffee, now cold, on Danny’s desk.

“Yes it is, but you are more important. I’m not asking you to take a back seat here. We need your insights and the only reason we’ve done as well so far is because of your hard work.”

Danny gave Steve a watery smile.

“Do you want to go home? Go, get some rest.” Steve thought it was strange that there was no argument and then he saw how difficult it was for his partner to actually rise from his desk. He looked dog tired.

 

He insisted that Danny stay over at the house where he could keep a close eye on him. Danny visibly perked up after a shower and some dinner. When he went for a Longboard, Steve stepped in. “I don’t think so. None for you until you’ve seen your doc.”

 

\-----S-D-----

 

The team was juggling a few cases, but Danny was the lead on the team’s people trafficking case. They had made headway, even though Steve had insisted that Danny only work half days. Steve still didn’t allow Danny any alcohol when he spent time at his home and Danny didn’t complain about it.

During a raid, Danny was involved in a scuffle while trying to apprehend one of their suspects. When Steve got to him, he seemed a little out of sorts. He hurriedly handed the suspect off to HPD patrolmen and stumbled away. Steve caught up to him and as he took hold of his partner’s arm, Danny puked on Steve’s shirt. Steve was completely disgusted. “Jesus Danno, that’s just gross!” He gave Danny a suspicious look. “Are you injured?” 

“Stop fussing over me. There’s a spare shirt in my trunk, Steve.” Danny was doubled over, holding his hand over his mouth. Steve didn’t take off the soiled shirt, but instead got Danny some water.

He looked at Danny in concern and spoke quietly. “Are you doing okay now?” The hand was on Danny’s lower back again, reassuring. Danny felt better, despite the vile taste left in his mouth.

“I’m fine. People are staring. Let’s get on with it.” Danny was all business again. “Jesus Steven, you stink! Change your shirt!” He gave Steve a sassy smile and walked away.

Steve watched him stroll away and couldn’t help but laugh at Danny’s audacity. He was concerned though as this time he thought Danny might actually be pregnant. He decided to watch him closely.

Kono and Chin walked by just then. Kono scrunched up her face. “You’re not riding with me again, boss. Not until you change that shirt.”

Steve was about to comment when Chin put up a hand, laughing. “Brah, we don’t want to know.” He shook his head still grinning at Steve.

 

END CHAPTER NINE


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Danny visit the doctor.

There were people milling about everywhere and Steve didn’t see Danny. He walked off in the direction of the other man’s car, where he found him sitting in the driver seat. Steve gave him a questioning look as Danny handed him a shirt. 

Steve wondered how this particular t-shirt made it into the trunk of Danny’s car. He had a duffel bag in which he kept spare clothing, that got transferred to Danny’s car daily, but this t-shirt was given up on as missing. “Where did this t-shirt come from?”

“The trunk. Your bag.” came the short answer.

“No it didn’t. This t-shirt was missing.”

“No it wasn’t.” Danny’s tone didn’t brook any arguments.

Steve dropped the matter.

Danny didn’t move from the driver’s seat and once Steve was settled in the passenger seat, he held his hand out for the car keys. They didn’t speak again until they were clear of the dock area.

“I think I need to drive my own car again. I’m getting motion sickness now, on top of everything else.”

They stopped at a drug store and Danny motioned for Steve to stay when he went for his seatbelt. Danny was back a couple of minutes with two bottles of water which he handed off to the SEAL. Steve noticed that he had a small brown paper bag which he shoved into the glove compartment.

Steve smiled and squeezed Danny’s shoulder. “It’s about time. What made you decide to…”

“I was sleeping on the job, Steve, literally. That’s… I don’t know… a wake up call – if you don’t mind the pun.” Danny looked over at Steve and laughed.

When they got back to the house, Danny headed for the bathroom. The other man went into the kitchen to prepare dinner. He found he couldn’t concentrate. Steve didn’t know how long he stood there staring at his hands, but when he looked over his shoulder, Danny was watching him from the doorway. His face was unreadable and Steve wasn’t quite sure what he wanted to hear. In the end, he decided that it didn’t matter as long as Danny was happy.

“Well, Steven, according to this,” Danny held up the wand, “you’re going to be a father.”

Steve didn’t say anything for a moment. He turned all the way around, clutching at the back of a kitchen chair. “How do you feel about that, Danny?” Steve’s tone was careful.

Danny chewed on his bottom lip and looked thoughtful. “I was disappointed before, but we have a real baby now. This is real. I’m… cautiously excited. I mean, it’s amazing, right?” Danny’s face suddenly lit up. “We’re pregnant! Oh my god! We’re going to have a kid!” He rushed over to Steve and hugged him.

Steve couldn’t help but be caught up in his lover’s enthusiasm. “Are you happy Danno?”

Danny looked up at him. “Dumb question, Steve. You haven’t said much.”

“It’s fantastic! We’re actually going to be parents.”

 

\-----S-D-----

 

The two men found themselves at the doctor’s office, since, though not unheard of, Danny’s pregnancy was still unusual enough. Danny was in such a great mood after the appointment, that Steve felt almost guilty about what he was about to do. He waited around while Danny announced their news to Chin and Kono. It was a little soon to tell anyone, but they’d decided that it was important to do so with regards to their work situation.

Kono immediately dragged Danny off to his office to get more details, while Steve and Chin remained in Steve’s office. 

Chin looked serious. “Are you ready for all this?”

“I think I am. I love him.” Steve looked happy for the first time in weeks.

“Are you taking him off field duty?” Chin handed a file off to his boss.

“I wanted to tell him that this morning, but he’s so excited.”

“Tell me what?”

The men both turned to see Danny standing in the doorway, looking worried. 

Chin excused himself and walked out, closing the office door behind him. Steve turned to Danny who perched himself on the edge of Steve’s desk. “I’m limiting your excursions. I don’t want you getting hurt unnecessarily.”

“No you’re not. You can’t. You said that you wouldn’t change anything. I’m in charge of the trafficking case.”

“Well, we’ll compromise then. So for now, you only leave the office with me. Things are different now Danny. You know this, so let’s be sensible about it.” 

The trafficking case was particularly harrowing and took a toll on the entire team, especially with it being emotionally taxing. They made headway, albeit slowly as their case load was once again at almost overwhelming levels. 

Somewhere between their back to back cases, a very determined SEAL found the time to move Danny into his home. Danny liked living with Steve, the only drawback being that he wasn’t allowed the greasy food that he loved. Also no beers made him a little resentful so Steve made a rule of no alcohol at team gatherings.

 

\-----S-D-----

 

Three months had passed since Danny first learned he was pregnant and he was finding it more difficult to move around easily. He liked being active and being slower than he was before, annoyed him. He hated the middle of the night leg cramps the most. He was also starting to show. The SEAL didn’t think so, but Danny wasn’t so sure. Steve was wonderful, though, patiently putting up with all of Danny’s bitching.

“Who craves healthy food during a pregnancy? I ask you, who does that? Of course, it has to be Steve’s baby! Brown rice, fruit salads, oh and my personal favorite - bran muffins!” Danny was picking at the food on his plate.

“Danno, those are good for you and the baby.” Steve was plying him with a carrot muffin. 

Danny pushed Steve’s hand away and made a face. “I don’t like them! I eat them because your baby won’t let me eat anything else. I want a malasada dripping with chocolate more than anything, but your spawn makes me sick every time I so much as look at one. Steve, I hate you so much!” 

 

Working from home was something Danny did much of the time now. He found it easier to get around without an obsessive SEAL following him around. His mother took the news well and he stayed in regular contact with his parents, who were overjoyed at the prospect of becoming grandparents again. One day as Steve came in from the office, Danny called him from the kitchen. “My parents are flying in for a visit in a couple of weeks.” 

“That’s flawless timing since Catherine will be in town too. I think we should get everyone together at the house.” Danny gave his partner a thoughtful look at his last comment.

Steve wrapped his arms around Danny and nuzzled his neck. Danny was practically purring. The smaller man turned around in his lover’s arms and kissed him hungrily. Things became heated very quickly and Steve loved that his partner wanted him this much, but the painful hold that Danny had on his hair was making his eyes tear. He held Danny away from him, needing to breathe. “Easy Danno. You know I’m always up for afternoon sex, but what’s going on?”

“I’m horny all the time. Do you have any idea what that is like?” 

“I think I do and maybe I can help you out with that.” Steve molded his hand over Danny’s growing erection and squeezed him lightly.

 

\-----S-D-----

 

Later as Steve collected all of the files strewn around the living room, he breathed a sigh of relief as the trafficking case was at an end, though Steve and Chin had to testify in a few weeks. This was a concern as there had been a few crank calls to 5-0 which he hadn’t told Danny about. 

 

\-----S-D-----

 

A couple of weeks later everyone was gathered in Steve’s house. In the meantime, it seemed as though Danny’s belly had become public property. Steve’s possessive streak had made a vicious return when he saw Catherine, Kono and Rachel touching Danny. He found himself a seat next to his lover which worked out quite well as the pawing had stopped.

Later he pulled Catherine aside and decided to walk down towards the water. Danny who had wanted to talk to Steve about his odd behavior, looked out the kitchen window, just in time to see Steve pull Catherine towards him into a long embrace.   
When they moved apart, they gave each other a lingering look. Danny couldn’t believe Catherine would do something like that where anyone could see them.

He walked off in search of Rachel.

In the meantime Steve had come back into the house but the tiny blond was nowhere to be found. His sister who he’d invited, walked up then. “I saw him talking to his ex. He looked tired, so maybe he’s taking a nap?”

Steve took the stairs two at a time and was about to enter the bedroom when he stopped. Rachel was sitting on the bed next to her ex husband, carding her fingers through his hair. That alone infuriated him. His lover’s hair had grown thick and lush since it was last cut. Steve loved it and felt that Rachel was touching part of Danny that is reserved for a lover.

They looked very much like a family – still. This brought up all of Steve’s old insecurities. It was then that both Danny and Rachel noticed him standing there. Danny didn’t say anything and Rachel didn’t move her hand. Instead, she looked annoyed.

Mary came up behind him just then and startled everyone in the room. “Steve, what the hell…” She took in the scene and seemed to make a decision. “Okay, Rachel, Danny’s almost asleep. I think you should go.”

Rachel nodded and as she moved past Steve, his sister gave Rachel what could only be called a dirty look.

Mary spoke again once Rachel had gone. Steve had moved over to the bed where Danny’s eyes were closing. He turned him onto his left side and pulled the covers up over him. 

“I’m going to have it out with her.” Mary had crossed her arms over her chest and looked eight years old again.

"That won’t be necessary. I’m sure there’s a logical explanation for what we saw.” Steve sounded strangely calm.

“Like hell there is. They have history – and a kid. So see, even if you think you can’t, I can. I know what I saw and I’m not letting you let this go. I’m going after her.”

Steve went after his sister as she went for the door, but they had to abandon their difference of opinion when they heard raised voices coming from downstairs.

Mary made it to the living room before her brother who hanged back, confused by the scene. Rachel was speaking to Catherine in an accusatory tone which is when Mary joined the heated discussion.

“I don’t think you have the right to accuse anyone of anything. Not after what I just saw. You’re interfering in Danny’s life and he’s no longer your concern. Like I said before, I think you need to go and allow them to deal with their own issues.” Mary stubbornly refused to step away.

Rachel, Mary and Catherine had drawn a crowd and everyone who had been outside had come to see what the fuss was about. Catherine looked horrified and went over to talk to Steve. 

Rachel gave Mary a tight smile and bravely stepped over to where Steve stood and laid a hand on his arm. “He’s an amazing person and he loves you very much. Please don’t ever hurt him.”

Rachel left soon after.

 

END CHAPTER TEN


	11. Chapter  Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Danny talk things over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for dana_san. Thank you for requesting it. Also, thank you to carbo21 and McDannofn4ever who offered thoughts and opinions. I hope this is all you wanted it to be.

Mary looked around the roomful of people, annoyed because she didn’t know many of them. She liked the people on Steve’s team, though and Danny’s parents were great. She stomped off into the kitchen in search of some alcohol. Steve had locked all the stuff away because of Danny. And that was the other thing. She never thought she’d see the day her brother settled down. He’d been seeing Catherine on and off for as long as she could remember. They were both commitment phobes as far as she was concerned. Not that it was necessarily a bad thing, but she wanted her big brother to have someone to take care of him and he deserved someone who got his particular brand of crazy. Danny got him. Thinking about the entire situation they created made her snort with laughter. 

Catherine joined her a minute later and they both sat down with a bottle of vodka. “What’s funny? Please share. I could use a good laugh.”

“I’m just being a little high school. Steve who likes to blow stuff up is going to have a shotgun wedding.” Mary was grinning like a maniac.

Catherine raised an eyebrow but smiled nonetheless. 

“I told you, it’s a little high school. Can’t help it. Family brings out my worst side.”

 

\-----S-D-----

 

Steve felt several pairs of eyes on him and right at that moment he needed to get out of the house. He followed Rachel outside. They acknowledged each other and were about to walk off towards their cars, when Rachel called over to him. “Commander, a word please?”

He stopped and turned. “Can you explain to me what I saw?”

She looked nothing if not patient. “I’m sorry for upsetting you. That was not my intention, but I’ve always been very protective of Danny. He was very brave when he chose me all that time ago. He went through so much and he’s never ever complained. As you’ve noticed, Danny does a lot of bitching, but it’s all in jest. He complains about the unimportant things. There’s so much he doesn’t say and the ugly things, the really scary stuff, those he keeps to himself. I sense that you are like that as well minus the bitching, of course. Anyway, what I am saying is that I saw Danny completely undone, displaced and lost. We couldn’t stay together, even if I were trying to avoid doing that to him. Staying would ultimately have been more devastating.” Rachel actually smiled up at Steve. He smiled back, despite how upset he was a moment before.

“He’s a great father and we’ve become friends again. I like him and I love him as a friend. It’ll take a lot of coaxing and listening, reading between the lines. He is so very complicated, but he is worth all of the effort, but then you already know this.”

She suddenly looked serious. “Commander, Danny was quite upset. He tried to hide the fact that it bothered him, but he saw you and Catherine talking out back and the way you two were…. It caused him distress.”

“That’s what all this is about? Oh my god, that was… We were talking about Danny. Cath has been great through all of this. I was asking for advice. I can’t say what about yet, but he had nothing to worry about.”

“Alright Commander, then I apologize again for being a little quick off the mark, but I will never apologize for trying to protect Danny. I hope you understand.” Rachel stepped forward and hugged Steve. He was totally astounded by her view on her ex husband.

 

\-----S-D-----

 

Rachel hugged her daughter when she got home and marveled at how much like her father she had become. She gave a thought to what life would have been like had they remained together, but quickly dismissed the idea, remembering their arguments. Not such a healthy environment. They clung to each other because of what they had gone through by making a choice that left them both very unpopular. In the end they had to concede to failure. 

Danny has always had difficulty letting go and it both surprised and horrified her when she learned that he was moving to Hawaii to be near Grace. She had no choice and in the end it seems nor did he. He was unhappy for so long and it hurt to see him like that. 

Steve had a profound effect on her ex husband though and when he started bitching about his boss, she realized that there was something more there than merely friendship. She was overjoyed at the prospect that he’d moved forward and was building a life for himself on the islands. She was mostly glad that the haunted look had disappeared from his eyes.

 

\-----S-D-----

 

Steve pocketed his car keys and decided to go for a short walk instead. He was gravely concerned about the threatening calls that they’ve received at their headquarters so far. He was worried about Danny and the fact that he had decided to work from home so often. He’d arranged for an unmarked unit to patrol the neighborhood and keep an eye on the house. Danny hadn’t said anything so perhaps he hadn’t noticed.  
His thoughts went back to the day and how a happy occasion had spun out of control without him understanding why. He wanted to speak to Danny, but would have to wait until later. He got back to the house just as Chin and Kono were leaving. Kono jogged up to him. “We’ve checked on him already, boss. He’s still sleeping.” Kono hugged him while Chin waved and they walked towards Kono’s car.

Most of their guests had gone and he found Catherine sitting in the kitchen with Mary. They had moved on to drinking coffee. “Rachel was quite the she bear.” Catherine was laughing.

“I guess she felt she had good reason.” Steve looked out the kitchen window and noticing Danny’s parents out there, sat down across from the two women. He picked up the empty vodka bottle and gave his sister a pointed look. She gave him a sarcastic one back.

Mary had stopped pouring their coffees when she registered what her brother had said.. “Now wait a minute. Even if she were justified, that doesn’t give her the right to air issues in front of your other guests. There is a time and a place for everything.”

“I agree, but she caught up with me outside and explained everything to me more or less.

“Okay, please tell. If I’m going to apologize, I need to know what for.”

Steve took Catherine and Mary through the parts of his conversation with Rachel that he thought was relevant. Mary listened with intent and a few minutes later they heard the kitchen door. Clara and Eddie stepped inside.

“It’s so peaceful out there. Steve, you have a lovely home. We were just going. Is it okay if we checked on Danny before we go?” Steve was grateful that at least Danny’s parents were not interfering. He nodded.

They were back downstairs a few minutes later. “Danny’s woken up, Steve. I think you should go and talk to him.” Clara winked at him as they left the house.

 

\-----S-D-----

 

Catherine said her goodbyes and left as well. She was a little embarrassed by what had occurred that day, especially since she hadn’t really done anything wrong, but that’s how misunderstandings go. She was pleasantly surprised by the fact that Steve had finally decided to settle down. He’d been running from something his entire life and hopefully Danny can help him through that. The Navy was a safe haven for both of them. It provided a situation where they were part of a whole and all they had to do was follow orders. No complications. Families were endlessly complicated.

Steve would have to learn how to deal with that and to be part of civilian life. So far they had only vacationed in civilian life, but Danny would be able to help Steve. They were a great match and she was glad to have been able to do her part in bringing them even closer together.

Steve had come to her for an opinion and she was happy to have input in any choices he made. Never had she thought that a hug and good wishes could cause so many problems. She was spending her leave on the islands and she decided to come back to check on Steve and Danny.

 

\-----S-D-----

 

Steve left Mary in the kitchen and went up to Danny. His eyes registered the movement at the bedroom doorway, but he didn’t look at Steve. The other man stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

Steve sat down on the side of the bed. “Danny? Are you okay? I think we should talk.” 

Danny looked resigned. “Sure, I have some questions for you, babe and my mom likes you so she’s threatened to kick my ass if I don’t hear you out.” 

They both laughed at that. Steve was picking at an imaginary flaw on the bedcover and eventually looked up at his lover. “I felt really unwanted when I saw you and Rachel like that. You were married and you were pining after her for so long. I thought… well, you were annoyed by most of the changes I made for you, and I thought you didn’t want this… us, anymore.”

Danny opened his mouth to speak, but Steve interrupted. “She touched your hair, Danny.”

“I can see that upset you and I’m sorry.” He reached out and ran a hand up Steve’s arm. “There’s a lot more I want to talk about, but my mom filled me in on what happened downstairs. I just want you to know that I saw you out back with Catherine and it looked like the two of you were very… close. It didn’t look right, Steve. I don’t know. It brought all kinds of bad memories to the surface and I looked for the one familiar person I had here which was Rachel. I want to hear from your own lips what happened out there. Anything you tell me, I’ll believe because I trust you and I know you don’t lie.” 

“It’s what all of this was about today. We never really talked about the future, you and I. I wanted Cath’s opinion on something important. I’m sorry things went a little sideways.” He rose from the bed and went to look in the closet. He felt around his coat pocket and sat back down.

 

“Daniel Williams, will you marry me?”

 

Danny’s mouth dropped open. He stared at the open black velvet box his lover held out towards him. It wasn’t the apology or for that fact, explanation he was after. It was so completely left field, it left him speechless. Inside the box, nestled a white gold band.

Steve was starting to look uncomfortable with the protracted silence. “Danny?”

 

“Yes.” Danny sounded as though he was testing the sound of the word. “Yes!” he shouted. “I’ll marry you.” He threw his arms around Steve who held onto him tightly.

“Danny, you have no idea how happy you’ve made me.” 

“I need a little more than a ring to make me happy, superSEAL.” 

“What?” Steve sounded incredulous, but understood what Danny meant when Danny pushed his hand down between them.

“Jesus you’re bossy!” Steve was laughing but allowed Danny to pull him down onto the bed. 

 

“Hey, I’m a little guy. Besides, you’ve met various members of my very colorful family and you’ve been to Jersey, so is it any surprise that I’m bossy? C’mon superSEAL. I want this” and Danny reached down, squeezing Steve’s cock, “inside me now!” Danny gave him a sassy little wink.

Steve laughed breathlessly and was amazed at how much like his mother Danny was. He mentally checked himself as he didn’t want to be thinking about his lover’s mother when they were about to have sex. “Mary’s downstairs. Should we…”

“I don’t care, Steve. I’m pregnant and I’m horny and I have a hot guy on top of me. I want you to fuck me.” He tangled his fingers in Steve’s hair and kissed him deeply. Steve was already hard and found Danny impossible to resist.

Steve put his hand up underneath Danny’s shirt and moved his hand up over his belly toward his chest. He lightly pinched a nipple, making Danny arch up. He rolled the nipple enjoying Danny’s responsiveness. “Oh fuck Steve!”

He only moved away from Danny to dispose of his own shirt and pants. He wanted Danny naked as quickly as possible and set about unbuttoning his shirt, exposing his chest. Steve sucked a nipple into his mouth, flicking at it with the tip of his tongue. Danny tightened his grip on his handful of Steve’s hair. He turned his attention to removing Danny’s pants and underwear, nipping at the soft skin of Danny’s hip, making him moan softly.

Danny started to complain when his lover moved his mouth further down instead of where he wanted it to be. Steve licked and sucked at the skin of his inner thighs drawing whimpers from the smaller man. Steve was marking him. Danny’s cock was rock hard and copiously dripping pre come, which Steve lapped at before going back to his thighs.  
He licked his way to Danny’s balls, sucking one into his mouth. “Oh my god. That’s good!”

“You like that Danno?” Steve asked unnecessarily as he grabbed for the lube, drizzling some over his fingers. “Are you sure it’s okay to do more than what we’ve been doing?”

“Steve, it’s okay for you to fuck me. The doc said there’s no way you can hurt me or the baby. Oh Jesus!” Steve plunged a finger into Danny’s hole, stopping the impending rant. The finger twisted inside Danny, making Danny push down against it. Steve added a second finger and the stretch was uncomfortable, but Danny urged him to continue. Three fingers felt like too much, but Steve’s cock was bigger and Danny desperately wanted Steve inside him.

“Danny, you okay?” Steve sounded completely winded as he liberally coated his shaft with lube.

‘I’m ready, babe.”

Steve put Danny on his side and placed light kisses up the side of his neck, biting down on his ear lobe. “Do you realize how beautiful you are? You’re just about starting to show and you’re the cutest you’ve ever been. This is our child in here and I love you for giving me this.” He laid a hand on Danny’s belly and positioned himself behind him, parting Danny’s legs with one of his own to further open him up. He played with Danny’s nipples and harshly pinched one as he pushed his cock into him in one steady slide.

Danny tensed at the feeling of having a huge cock pushing its way into his body. He forced himself relax and it always felt better once he did this. Steve gave him time to adjust, but Danny, always impatient Danny, would complain at Steve to move before he was ready. In this position the head of Steve’s cock was in constant contact with his prostate and Danny could feel it right there, nudging politely at his sweet spot. “Steve you have no idea how good it feels to have a cock inside me again.”

“A cock?” Steve asked in amused disbelief.

Danny laughed breathlessly. “Your cock, babe, only yours. I love you. Aaahhh…god!” Steve had started to thrust, slowly.

Steve’s cock was snugly held inside the warmest part of Danny and he wished he could stay there forever, but he also wanted to make him come. Steve licked at the sweat on Danny’s nape as he thrust hard into his lover. He was hitting Danny’s prostate with every thrust, making the other man shout. “Ohfuckohfuckohfuck…” 

Danny was close. Steve moved his hand down to his lover’s erection and started jacking him in time with his thrusts. This drove Danny insane. When he moved back, he drove Steve’s shaft deeper, when he thrust, it was into the tight circle of Steve’s fist. He was constantly moaning and when Steve listened he realized what Danny was saying.

“Steve make me come, please make me come… please… please… please…”

He thrust in hard as he squeezed Danny’s shaft, twisting his hand over the slick head. They both went over the edge together. He could feel Danny contracting around him, making his entire body jerk as he spilled his load into his lover. He couldn’t stop the flow of words that tumbled from his mouth. “Oh my god Danno. You feel so good. So good. So glad you’re mine… all mine.”

Danny was all but passed out, but he winced when Steve started pulling out of him. “Ow… hurts.”

“Sorry Danny.” Steve kissed him. He moved down the bed and parted Danny’s cheeks to see if he’d done any damage, kissing the small of Danny’s back when he found none.

“I hate when you do that. Freaks me out. I won’t break. You were a little enthusiastic, but that’s what I wanted. You were amazing, babe. Insistent horniness – gone. For now anyway.” Danny looked over his shoulder at Steve and smirked.

The other man pulled him over onto his back and into his arms, covering them up with a thin top sheet. He laughed at his partner’s wisecracks even after mindblowing sex. “Sleep Danno.”

Danny curled himself into Steve’s side and settled down. He gave a thought to how his day had taken an unexpected turn and how happy he was. He was hopelessly in love and had a family again. He dropped off to sleep to idle thoughts of whether they’d have the wedding before or after the baby was born.

 

END CHAPTER ELEVEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has left comments and kudos. It is much appreciated.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Danny go shopping.

“I want to get married a few months after the baby is born. I’ve put on weight and I don’t want to look fat in pictures that everyone will eventually see.” Danny was pouting and tried to cross his arms tightly over his chest to further drive home his point, but failed as he winced due to the fact that his nipples had become very sensitive. 

“You don’t look any different.” Chin turned his head sideways, looking Danny up and down.

“Not helping Chin. I feel like a bloated puffer fish. I’m not spending a very important day feeling awkward. That is just sad. I want the SEAL to look at our wedding photographs and feel that he got something good out of the deal.” Danny struggled up off the couch and gave Chin a warning look when he put a hand out to help.

“What about the SEAL?” Steve winked at Danny. “I think I got the best part of this deal.” Steve had just walked in and headed straight for his fiancée, kissing his temple. “You look beautiful. I get that you want to look good so I support your idea. There’s no rush and no pressure.” Steve ran a hand over Danny’s hair. The other man had allowed his hair to grow and looked vastly different yet again. 

“We testify next week. We need to go over our testimony and get all our ducks in row.”, he said to Chin without really looking in his direction.

“That’s part of the reason I’m here.” Chin motioned for Steve to join him in the kitchen.

Steve shot a worried look in Danny’s direction who did not seem to have heard the last part of the conversation. He was absorbed in a catalogue of some sort and Steve made a mental note to ask him about it at a later stage.

 

Once in the kitchen, the two men discussed the fact that they had not been able to establish who was making the crank calls. “Whoever they are, they are quite smart.”

“I’m taking this very seriously. We’re definitely testifying. We cannot allow these people to control what we do. I suspect both the brother and the girlfriend, but as of yet, we have no proof. Chin, I’m worried about Danny. I haven’t told him any of this and I have no intention of doing so. He has enough on his plate without having to deal with this crap.” Steve was pacing the kitchen and came to a halt near the kitchen door.

“You can’t be with him all the time and putting a security detail on him is going to out you and then he’ll be pissed anyway. I say you tell him.” 

Steve looked as though he was considering an alternative solution. “I think you’re right. I’ll tell him tonight.”

“Good luck with that. I think he might surprise you, though. He’s resilient and he’s still your partner and a great detective.” Chin was grinning at his colleague as was leaving the house.

 

Steve found Danny walking around in the living room. The other man smiled at his questioning look. “It’s not as easy to get around as it used to be.” He suddenly became serious. “I’ve noticed an unmarked car following me around and I’ve noticed the same car driving past the house. How serious is it?” 

Steve sighed with relief at the fact that he didn’t have to break disturbing news to Danny, but mostly that he wasn’t upset by any of it. He pulled Danny into a hug, breathing in the scent of freshly washed hair and coconut. “It’s pretty bad. Anonymous caller. It’s always the same guy telling us to not testify. The only case requiring testimony is the trafficking case so we are looking at people connected both directly and indirectly to the case. We have suspects, but no proof.” He held Danny away from him and looked him in the eye. “I need you to be extra careful.” 

 

“What about the governor’s ball? Do we go?” Danny had been looking forward to getting out for a while and was hoping Steve didn’t spoil his fun. 

“I don’t see why not, besides, there’ll be so much security there so it should be okay.” Steve was worried, but a lifetime of practice had taught him to keep most of what he felt to himself. He didn’t want to stress Danny any further.

The ball was a glamorous affair and the governor had wanted all of the members of the team present. Half of the island’s population seemed to be in attendance and Danny was feeling very sociable as he worked the crowd with Kono and Rachel.

Steve was watching over him from a quiet corner where he was talking to Catherine and Chin. “He seems to be enjoying himself. I’m actually surprised. He’d been talking about the ball for days. I didn’t think it was his kind of thing.”

“It’s called cabin fever.” Catherine supplied, smiling as she tucked her hair behind her ear. “He looks good. The hair suits him.” she added, pointing out the fact that he was now sporting longer hair and also that he had stopped using styling products. 

“He looks younger.” Chin said from where he was leaning against the bar.

“You better not let him hear you say that.” Steve was laughing.

The evening was less boring than they had thought and Danny managed to drag Steve onto the dance floor. “Who was the woman you were talking to before? The conversation looked quite involved.”  
“Oh, she was there the day I signed up for Lamaze classes. Those fill up quickly so it’s good I did it early. You should come with me when the time comes. It’s quite an experience.”

Steve looked dissatisfied with Danny’s explanation. “I’m not so sure about her, Danno. She looks vaguely familiar. Why, I don’t know.”

“Because you gave me a ride home that day and found me talking to her then, you doof.” Danny was openly laughing at Steve who visibly relaxed after an explanation that made sense to him.

“Okay, I’m sorry. I know it’s still early, but do you think we could go? I’m starting to feel the effects of a rather busy day.”

“A tired SEAL? Never thought I’d see the day you admit to being worn out. Only, I think what you’re feeling are the effects of too much bubbly. I saw you, Catherine and Chin propping up the bar, you lush.” 

“Am not, besides if I’m exhausted, it’s because my fiancee’s insatiable.” Steve was smirking at Danny while enjoying the warmth of the soothing hand on his back.

“If you take me home now, I’ll give you the benefit of my voracious appetite.” And just like that Danny put a hand up under Steve’s jacket and squeezed his ass, drawing a high pitched, undignified sound from his partner.

“Get a room”, Catherine said as they rushed for the exit.

 

\-----S-D-----

 

The next morning, Danny was up early. He was surprised to find his lover sound asleep next to him. After struggling to get him to wake up, he still had the challenge of trying to wrestle a tired Steve into the shower. “C’mon, up. That’s it. We’re going stroller shopping today, remember? Kono and Rachel are meeting us at the mall.”   
Steve grumbled at him and turned over, pulling the pillow firmly over his head. Danny wasn’t having any of it and grabbed Steve by the ankle and pulled. Nothing happened. The man didn’t move an inch. He decided to crawl up on the bed and pull away Steve’s pillow. The moment he touched the pillow, Steve grabbed him and pulled him down next to him, kissing him, pillow forgotten.

“Mmmm… You smell great…” Steve nuzzled his neck and covered him with his body. “…but you taste even better.”

Danny grinned up at him. “You’re such a sap, but I love you.”

“Do we have time for a quickie.” Steve licked a stripe from Danny’s collar bone to his jaw.

“I’d like to, but no, we’ve got no time and we have some extra company for the shopping trip. Willa, the woman you saw me talking to will meet us there as well. She’s going stroller shopping too.”

Steve let Danny up and didn’t look very happy about an unknown person intruding on their day. “She didn’t look pregnant. Why would she go stroller shopping?”

“Well, she didn’t actually say she was stroller shopping. She asked a lot of questions, you know, making small talk. C’mon, let’s get showered.” Danny got off the bed and made his way to the bathroom, leaving Steve with more questions about Danny’s mysterious friend.

Danny, noticing that Steve was a little tense, jerked him off in the shower so that by the time they left, he had a very relaxed and contented SEAL who didn’t complain about the slow moving traffic.

Rachel and Kono were in a clothing store when they arrived at the mall. They decided to look around the store and Danny noticed that the store sold maternity wear specifically. He turned, ready to walk back out, but was stopped by Steve’s hand on his shoulder. Kono and Rachel pushed him back into the shop.

“I’m not wearing anything from this store”, he said stubbornly. “It’s like… I don’t know… giving in to the dark side.” He crossed him his arms and shook his head. “No.”

The other three were laughing. Steve pulled Danny close and kissed his cheek, running a hand through his now quite long hair. “Obstinate looks adorable on you. We’ll have to get you some more comfortable clothes soon, though. It’s not giving in, it’s being realistic.” At that moment Steve saw Danny’s acquaintance from the evening before. She was looking directly at them from a store opposite theirs and when he pointed her out, she rushed off. “Danno, wasn’t that Willa?”

Danny craned his neck to see where she was, but the woman was long gone. “That’s weird. She didn’t seem anti social yesterday. Maybe she had an emergency.”

Steve wasn’t convinced, but kept his thoughts to himself as he was fed up with being branded obsessive.

“Alright, everyone, let’s go and look at some strollers.” Rachel took Danny’s hand and led them out of the shop.

After about two and a half hours, Danny had had enough. He and Steve had finally, finally agreed on what to buy. Steve didn’t see the point in having a stroller without cup holders. “Steve, it’s not a car. It’s a way to transport our baby.” The small group were seated at a restaurant located in the mall.

Steve calmly sipped his apple juice and smiled. “We’ll see how important cup holders are when you’re out and you want to hold the baby. Where do you put your coffee?”

Kono and Rachel were extremely amused by this exchange. Rachel was pleased that Steve and Danny had seemed to work through their issues. Danny looked happier than he had been in years. She was surprised to get a call from Danny, inviting her on a social outing. She liked Kono and Danny was lucky to have these people care about him. He was in good hands, it seemed. “I should get going. I need to collect Grace. It was fun. Thank you for inviting me.” Rachel rose from their table and went to hug Danny.

“We’re all ready to go. We’ll walk you to the parking garage. Which level are you on?” Steve led the way. The next moment there was a loud booming noise and the store window to their left exploded. Steve heard Kono shout and clutch her arm before going down. They all rushed over to her. She had some cuts to her face and her arm wasn’t bleeding too badly. Steve made a call to HPD and alerted Chin.

“Steve was that a bomb? What the hell?” Kono was angry which was a relief. Steve assessed the damage and fortunately it didn’t look too serious. Only the store window was shattered and the display destroyed. The rest of the store was intact. That confused Steve. He turned, intending to ask Danny’s opinion, but he was nowhere in sight.

“Rachel, have you seen Danny? The three looked around themselves then and it was like Danny was never there. Steve panicked, but he tried to keep a clear head as he needed to first find out what was going on. He immediately called Danny’s cell. The call went directly to his voicemail, but it wasn’t Danny’s voice he heard. It was the same person who had been calling 5-0 headquarters making threats. Steve listened to the same threat, but this time Danny was being held and if they testified he wouldn’t see Danny again.

Kono watched Steve’s face blanch of color. “What’s up boss?” Steve never looked worried and this was definitely a problem.

Steve turned and sounded eerily calm when he spoke. “Danny’s been kidnapped.”

 

END CHAPTER TWELVE


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny is out of his depth.

“We’ll find him.” She sat there clutching her arm, hoping that she didn’t just lie to her boss.

Steve was rooted to the spot and looked unsure of what he was meant to do next. “Kono, if I leave this mall without Danny, then it’s real. Then he is really gone.” The words were spoken softly.

She took the phone from his hand and passed it along to Chin who had appeared at her side.

“We need to call his parents. They were planning to leave soon.” Steve looked lost. HPD officers were milling about everywhere keeping nosy onlookers at bay as Chin sent Kono off with EMTs.

“You okay, brah?”

“Huh?” Steve shook his head as if to clear it. And then he was all business. “Let’s get to work. You coming?” He started to walk away briskly.

“Commander!” Rachel, out of pure shock, had gone back to her default way of addressing Steve. “What do I do? What do I tell Grace? Is there anything I can do?” She looked frightened and sad.

Chin spoke up then. “You can accompany us to HQ so we can take a statement.” He ushered her towards the exit. 

“Chin, we have to get any camera footage from this part of the mall so we can see what happened.” Steve walked on ahead of his companions.

No sooner had they gotten back to HQ, than the phone in Steve’s office rang. Steve and Chin regarded each other in silence, while the former answered. He hear the same voice s before, making the same threat, though this time they had Danny and Steve was so angry, he could put his fist through a door. He listened silently until the call was ended and then smashed the phone, leaving it in pieces on his desk.

“Steve, no! What are you doing?”

He didn’t look at Chin when he walked out of his office. “They’re not calling back. They’re leaving instructions on Danny’s voicemail recording. It’s stupid, but they’re taunting us. Sick bastards.”

Chin looked confused for a moment until he realized why Steve was nodding. “We’ll be able to locate him. I’m wondering if they’re really that dumb or are they confident that we won’t be able to get to him."

“I think the latter might be the case, but let’s assemble a team and get on it.”

The two men went off to get their gear and when they returned, Rachel had just come back from talking to HPD detectives. They sent her home with a promise to update her on any new developments.

 

\-----S-D-----

 

Danny was very angry. He’d had his day all planned out and now he was wedged in between two overfed goons on his way to heaven knows where. He realized that if he didn’t hold on to his anger, he’d panic. He went over the last half hour’s events in his head to see if there was something he could have done to make things turn out better than they had.

They had walked along, no more engrossed in conversation than was normal. After the store was blown up, everything went sideways. He’d felt the barrel of a gun pushing at the side of his belly and that was it basically. That was threat enough. He wasn’t going to fight and jeopardize his baby’s life.

“Not a sound.” He looked down and silently panicked. As he focused on the back of his fiancee’s head while he tended to Kono, all he could do was offer a silent, ‘Sorry, I didn’t know what else to do.”  
He honestly didn’t know if he’d see Steve again and all he wanted was to go home and put his feet up.

“Come on detective. Time to get out.” Danny looked at his captors. He’d been sitting in a SUV with black tinted windows. He didn’t want to get out.  
He really just wanted to go home.

He was led into an old farmhouse which had a driveway hidden by dense undergrowth. His phone had been taken by one of the men traveling in a second car.  
The two men showed him into the kitchen and when they walked away, he was wondered why he’d been left by himself. He didn’t try to leave, but he took in his surroundings, searching out an escape route for when the opportunity arose.  
He heard footsteps behind him and when he turned, Willa stood there looking rather humorless.

“Hi Danny.”

Danny didn’t reply.

“You may as well make yourself comfortable. We’ve got a room ready for you.”

“I’d really rather go home, thanks.” Outwardly Danny looked calm, but he wasn’t expecting to see Willa here. “Who exactly are you?”

“Jackson is my boyfriend. His brother made all this possible.” She motioned towards the general area of their surroundings. “See, I don’t want my kids visiting their dad in prison, so you’re going to sit tight until this crap blows over. Everything depends on what that SEAL of yours does.”

Danny didn’t feel like telling this woman how delusional she was and tiredly sat down at the kitchen table.

Willa was still talking and he just wanted her to be quiet. “Cal will look after you while you’re here. Don’t give the kid any trouble. I don’t particularly want to deal with you, so do as you’re told.”

Just then a young man appeared and Danny followed him down the hall. “Where is this place?”

“I can’t tell you that sir. Willa will kill me.” Cal was nice enough and perhaps he could be influenced, Danny thought.

He was shown into a room which Cal left unlocked. This worried Danny slightly as that meant armed guards or perhaps snipers. He just wasn’t sure. He didn’t notice any when they were driving up, but the surrounding area was pretty wild and they could be out there.

His stomach growled and he smiled despite the crappy situation while placing a hand on his belly. “You trying to tell me something kid?” It was both a comfort and cause for distress to have his child with him.

Not too much later Cal knocked on his door carrying a tray of food. “I thought you might want to eat in here. You look a little tired.”  
Danny pulled a face and Cal misread the look. “You can join me in the kitchen if you prefer.”

No… no. It’s not that. I feel sick” Danny rushed off to the bathroom. He tried eating that evening, but couldn’t deal with the food smells. He tried to drink as much water as he could manage, but he felt weak as he hadn’t eaten very much since early that morning.

Cal stayed close and he wondered why a criminal would care about his wellbeing.”You’re not like the others.” Danny was propped up against the pillows. 

“You look like you’re having a rough time. My mom’s pregnant. I have five brothers and sisters already. I wish she’d stop having kids. I help out, though.” Cal had made himself comfortable on the floor. 

“Why are you mixed up with this crowd. They’re going nowhere.”

“I need money sir. I’m putting myself through law school. Maybe I can reverse some of the damage that people like Jackson and his brother do.”

“That is the most twisted justification of criminal activity I’ve ever heard.” Danny settled back against his pillows, feeling frustrated and exhausted.

He spent another half day the house. He wasn’t able to eat very much as he felt nauseous. He slept most of the time and at one stage, he opened his eyes, wondering what had woken him. It was quite late and he figured it must be late afternoon based on the quality of light filtering in through the window. 

The next moment John, Jackson’s brother stomped into the room without warning, shouting. “That stupid SEAL! I swear he’s the most pig headed sonofabitch!”  
As he reached forward to grab Danny, Cal stepped between them and shoved him away. “Fuck off! You’re a bully. Leave him alone.”

Moments later the whole area erupted in loud noise as they heard glass shattering and shouting from the direction of the living room. Both Cal and John crouched down. The other man kept his head down and crawled out of the room. “Bring the cop with you!” he said as he got to the door.

Cal went over to Danny and motioned for him to stay low and leave in the same way John had. “The place will be crawling with cops, kid. You’re down to two options on how you leave here.”

Willa had come to check on what was taking so long and was furious by the time she reached the bedroom door. “What’s wrong with you? He’s our ticket out of here. This has all gone really wrong. We need to leave immediately! Bring him!”

Cal started dragging Danny towards the door and got him as far as the living room where the rest of the household were holed up next to the windows. Danny heard Steve’s voice via a loudspeaker telling the occupants of the house to step outside. Gunfire ensued and Danny stayed in the safety of the area behind the couch.

That’s when John pulled him upright and pushed him towards the front door, intent on using him as a shield. Danny knew that if they left the house now, they’d be greeted by a hale of bullets. He resisted and right at that moment, Cal blocked the way to the door. Danny turned and managed to punch John right on the jaw, sending him backwards. John, who hadn’t let go of Danny, dragged him down with him and unfortunately Danny hit his head. Cal, in the meantime, had taken John’s gun and had made the other man get into the closet under the stairs. He promptly locked the door, ignoring the banging and obscenities emanating from beyond the small door. 

Willa sneakily took a step towards Danny, but Cal saw the movement. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you. I’ve done what you told me to for the last time. Look at where it got us. You’re nuts. Stay clear or I will shoot. I want to leave here alive.”  
The other men didn’t try to stop him when he went over to check on Danny who wasn’t moving. He went back to the door, opened it and left it ajar. He picked Danny up and carried him outside.

 

END CHAPTER THIRTEEN


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Danny look at all their old issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter. Thank you to everyone who has read, left kudos and comments. I have, however started working on a type of sequel as there are, I believe, a few more issues for the guys to deal with. I hope that everyone will read and enjoy what's in store.
> 
>  
> 
> Following is an excerpt from the lyrics of a Celine Dion song that inspired the title and story.
> 
> Taking Chances By Celine Dion
> 
> I just want to start again  
> And maybe you could show me how to try  
> And maybe you could take me in  
> Somewhere underneath your skin?

Steve and Chin were under fire practically from the moment they entered the area around the house. It had turned into a firefight that had slowed their advance on the house and with it they had lost the element of surprise. 

They were now crouched behind the broad side of a cruiser trying to get the situation under control, when the front door suddenly opened. Shots were still being fired in the direction of the house and Steve signaled to the officers around him. 

“Hold your fire!” Steve looked at Chin and nodded.

The area was silent a moment later as everyone expectantly watched the door. There was a sharp intake of breath from Steve when he the first thing he saw was a blond mane appearing through the open doorway. 

“Christ, that’s Danny!” he said as he stood and moved around the back of the cruiser.

“Steve, get back here!” Chin wasn’t really surprised by Steve’s actions, but he was concerned about Danny, so decided to follow the other man.

Cal had walked out through the front door, carrying Danny until Steve motioned for him to stop. “Place him on the ground, carefully, then step away.” 

Cal complied and without being told to do so, kneeled down and placed his hands behind his head. Steve who had moved to Danny’s side, gave Cal a curious look, but went back to tending to his fiancée. Steve felt around the back of a semi conscious Danny’s head and to his dismay, found blood starting to cake in the very thick hair there. HPD officers were about to take Cal away when Steve stopped them. “What happened to him? Was he involved in a fight?”

“No sir. Detective Williams hit John and that moron dragged him down with him. He hit his head on the edge of a chest in the living room. I’m sorry sir.”

Steve shot Cal another odd look. He called the EMTs over and the moment Danny was settled in the back of a waiting ambulance, Steve walked over to the house where some men were stepping outside accompanied by police officers.

There was a moment of confusion when a random shot was fired and some officers ran towards the side of the house. A few minutes later, Willa appeared, half carried and swearing in the custody of two annoyed looking police officers.

Steve stepped over in Willa’s direction, but Chin stopped him. “I’ve got this, brah. I’ll leave John to you. Go on.”

 

The house was silent, except for the banging on the closet door. Steve was careful as he stepped into the house. A floorboard creaked underfoot which had Steve swearing under his breath. The noise from the closet stopped the moment John heard Steve’s voice.  
Steve stood there undecided and apparently Steve’s momentary lapse in action was a moment too long for John who let rip with a stream of language that turned the air blue.

Steve who had managed to stay very calm up to that point, marveled at the audacity of this man. He was murderously angry and growled in pure frustration as he took a step back and kicked the door down, sending John flying for a second time that day.  
He wasn’t down for long. He came at Steve with everything he had. Steve threw a punch which took him down, giving him the opportunity to grab John by the scruff of the neck and drag him out of the house.

Chin met Steve at the front door. The other man looked at the state John was in. “What are you doing, Steve?”  
“Taking out the trash.” Steve answered. The two men were laughing as they walked towards a cruiser, but as they were about to hand him over, he caught sight of Willa. John went crazy, obviously blaming her for what had gone wrong. Steve continue to drag John, who had finally run out of four letter words, as far as a cruiser and dropped him on the ground at a patrolman’s feet.

 

He turned his attention to more serious matters. He was gravely concerned about Danny. Chin was at his side again. “I can wrap things up here. Go to Danny.” Chin had a disconcerting way of almost reading his thoughts. He nodded his thanks and hurriedly made his way to the hospital.

Once at the hospital, he asked after Danny at the nurses’ station. Danny had already been moved to a room and it was only when he reached the door, that he recognized the queasy feeling in his stomach as apprehension.

Danny was sound asleep when he walked in. He was so very tired and wired all at the same time as he hadn’t slept since Danny was kidnapped. He dropped into a chair by Danny’s bedside, taking hold of his hand. The other man didn’t move. Minutes later the doctor arrived with Danny’s obstetrician. “Commander McGarrett?”

Steve had dozed off and was startled. “Is he going to be okay?”

“Well, it obviously isn’t an ideal situation and stress is never good for a baby, but he is healthy and the baby is healthy. Other than being dehydrated, he is fine. We’d like to keep him overnight, but you were very lucky.”

Steve didn’t feel like he was lucky. All he wanted was to protect his family, but he wasn’t able to guarantee Danny and their child’s safety and he felt like a failure. “Thank you. I appreciate everything that you’ve done.” Steve gave the doctors a well practiced smile and turned back to his fiancée.  
The doctors left and Steve sat there wishing that Danny would wake up. He got on the bed and wrapped himself around Danny, placing a possessive hand on his fiancée’s growing belly. 

What seemed like hours later, Danny stirred. He woke up slowly, feeling warm, safe and comfortable. The scent around him was familiar and he instinctively snuggled into Steve, who started waking as well. “Hey, baby. How are you feeling?” Steve ventured.

Danny looked rumpled and beautiful. “Steve, you came for me.” It was little more than a whisper. “M’good… thirsty.”  
Steve reached for a cup of ice chips. “I’m so glad to have you back with me. Your doc might release you as soon as tomorrow.”  
Danny wasn’t awake for much longer. Steve stayed the night and slept wrapped around Danny.

 

Rachel, Catherine and Mary came to see Danny the next day. Mary caught up with Rachel before she entered the room. “Steve told me what you did. I’m sorry. I’m a little protective of my big brother. Thank you.” Mary nudged Rachel with her shoulder and they both smiled despite the situation that brought them together. 

“No problem Mary. I would most likely have done the very same. It’s behind us now and hopefully soon we can all attend their wedding.”

 

Danny was released from hospital that day and continued to do desk duty at the office, but Steve was putting in fewer days at the office and spending more time with Danny at home. Danny had noticed, but it wasn’t serious enough to be a concern, however there was something else that he had wanted to know and forgotten to ask about.

He raised the topic one day when they sat on Steve’s beach. “Why were you hiding what you were doing on your laptop all that time ago?”

“What was that?” Steve had turned towards Danny at the strange question.

“That day at the office, after we found out about the arrangement.” Danny was looking at Steve, head to the side.

“Oh that. I was communicating with my lawyer. I made you, any children we have and Grace, my beneficiaries in my will.”

Danny was completely astounded. “You wanted all of this… us, back then?”

“Yes, absolutely. You seem surprised. I don’t know if I should feel insulted.”

“I’m surprised, of course, but not for the reasons you think. I wasn’t sure what I wanted then.”

“What about now? Is this truly what you want?”

“More than anything.”

 

\-----S-D-----

Danny became grumpier over the next few months as he was becoming less and less mobile. He spent much of his time with Rachel and this annoyed Steve, partly because he thought that he’d conquered his old demons and partly because they had an obvious bond and when Grace was there as well, he felt like he was an intruder.

Danny decided to call on Catherine again as she had been helpful in giving him an idea of Steve’s state of mind. “He hasn’t ever had anyone’s loyalty. SEAL team aside, he has never really had that, Danny. He’s never had anyone who was there just for him and maybe this is why he is possessive, though there may be something that we’re missing.”

“I understand that, but he isn’t the easiest person to get to open up. He keeps telling me everything is fine when it obviously is not.”

As the pregnancy progresses, Kono and Rachel help Danny a lot, but Steve is uncomfortable that they are so comfortable touching his swelling belly.  
They helped him with the nursery when Steve wasn’t around and whenever he returned, he felt resentful about the progress that had been made, instead of being happy.

One such day, Danny was in a particularly vile mood as he had swollen ankles. “What’s going on with you superSEAL?! What, you’re not even going to look at me now? Jesus Steve, I can’t deal with this tacit military persona. You know what? I’m walking away! I’m going!”

“Danny wait! Please… Please don’t go.” Steve sounded small and scared and that made Danny stop in his tracks. Why was Steve sounding frightened? He wasn’t really going to leave and only needed space to clear his head.

“Steve?” Danny was huddled close to Steve as he wasn’t able to move as well nowadays. Steve still wasn’t making eye contact, but reached for him and pulled him close, wrapping a hand round his waist. Danny hugged Steve who rubbed a cheek over the swell of his belly.

“My dad chose you. I mean they both did… my parents chose you… for me. I love you and they thought you were the right person for me. Danny, my dad and I didn’t agree on much, but we somehow agreed on you, even if I didn’t know it at the time. Now he’ll never know and…”

“… and it’s okay, babe. He respected your choices and you made him proud in other ways. You carved out an enviable career and look at your life now. We have a family. I’m not going anywhere. In case you haven’t noticed. I have issues with letting go, so you have nothing to worry about there. I’m all yours, Steve. You have to let this go. It’s going to make you crazy. Please…”

“I don’t know how. How do I do this?” 

Danny took a deep, shaky breath. “I’ll stop you from becoming too obsessive, but you have to try too and you have to talk when something’s bothering you. Can you handle that?”

“I can try, but I can’t promise anything, sorry Danno.”

“That will have to do for now.”

“Okay, can I sit down now? I have swollen ankles and this is all your fault.

 

It was a few weeks later that Danny woke Steve in the middle of the night. He had been restless for most of the evening and was having difficulty getting comfortable. “Steve, wake up. C’mon, if I don’t sleep then nor will you, besides, I think my water just broke."

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a sequel for this story in progress, called Ohana. Please read. I hope you all enjoy.


End file.
